Like I Can
by JustThatKindOfSpecial
Summary: All Gajeel and Levy GaLe loving. All stories are prompts prompts from the song e.g. He Could Be A Sinner. Most are set AU others will be in the Fairy Tail universe but lemons are a insistence in this fic.
1. He Could Be A Sinner

**He Could Be A Sinner…**

GajeelxLevy

 **HEAVILY CENSORED  
GO TO MY profile WHERE THERE WILL BE A LINK TO THE MA VERSION SOON**

"H-have y-you been a-a b-b-bad boy?" Levy stuttered out, holding a whip awkwardly twirling it in her hands.

Her heart was racing and she felt completely ridiculous.

She didn't know how Gajeel managed to convince her to do this.

There she was standing, in front of the iron bed, clad only in a black and yellow teddy which was _crotchless_ might she add, and it covered less than her usual bra and knickers assemble.

And she, Levy McGarden, the most book wormy, unassuming, sweet, quiet, all around _innocent_ , was about to try and be a dominatrix.

But then again she couldn't complain, there was the other…she shuddered.

No, it was best not to think about that now.

But her hands were so clammy and gross and she could feel her face lighting up a fire engine red, which forced her to hunch her shoulders and try and move her copper sulphide hair in front of her face less he saw and preyed on the weakness.

At least he let her keep her hair down.

But as her nervousness reached its peak, she dropped the whip which clattered loudly on the wooden floor.

Wincing, Levy quickly tried to bend down and pick it up but it was skating all over the place making her more anxious than if she hadn't had it at all.

He was loving it.

She could tell the way his chuckle came out after her blunders, however Levy was completely oblivious when she bent down to how her small cleavage in the yellow teddy became more pronounced and how that affected the man, lying with his hands locked above his head.

The yellow frills with black lace covering the brighter parts of the tail ends of the silk covered her breasts lightly, still allowing much more than her usual attire. It had taken him ages to find the perfect one and when he had seen it with that big ass yellow bow in the middle, he knew he just _had_ to buy it.

The knickers that went with it covered much less much to his delight.

Where there were strategic mini yellow bows to give the impression of coverage on the black lace, he could still see all the way to the skin.

He just smirked.

"Yes, yes I have," his spikey canines peeked and stabbed into his lip like he was the dominatrix in the scenario, especially the way he saw the way her bare knees trembled at the sight.

Her heart rate spiked and she felt her blood thundering in her ears both from embarrassment and anticipation.

She didn't like this. Gajeel was always the one in control when it came to the bedroom, she didn't mind when he manoeuvred her body for all the different positions, or when just his tongue alone on her breasts could make her see stars.

But he couldn't see her face and that was the prime reason why she let him have his way with her, so he could never see the god awful smexy faces that she would pull whenever he made her climax.

However, her small body clad in lingerie where she was almost in the middle of the bare room with equally bare feet, well…

She felt certainly at a disadvantage.

"Gajeel," she whined, her hazel eyes imploring at him to let her just have her way. "Can't we just have _normal_ sex like _normal_ people?"

He chuckled, flexing himself into a more comfortable position on the black bedspread.

To think that the move was nonchalant, he would have to have been blind to not see the way her pupils dilated at the sight of his biceps and pectorals moving in a synchronised movement. The way her chest hitched at the sight.

Her hand dropped the whip again but this time didn't bother picking it up, her eyes were focussed solely on him. Her pink lips were parted in awe.

He knew he had a great body and he always used that to his advantage when it came to his shrimp.

Knowing that he had her in his metaphorical claws, he shrugged which tightened his abs and the eight pack he sported, rippled, which sent the shy girl into licking her lips as her small white teeth came to play with her lower lip.

"Fine, whatever you want shrimp," he smirked again, this time it was more like a cat ate the canary grin, "you just have to come over here and _release_ me."

He saw the glazed look in her eye as her feet padded along the wooden floor numbly. But he knew his word play was not lost on her.

Yet still she came.

No pun intended.

The way she circled the iron post that extended all the way to the high ceiling, her hand trailing behind her, cupping the post as she partially hid herself behind the blackened metal, demonstrating her nails which were the pastel orange she had painted them. It was enchanting.

Betraying him, his breathing quickened at the sight of her lust filled eyes that had spread a pleasant blush to her cheeks as she bravely crawled into the dragon's lair, one hand after the other, crumpling the bed sheets.

He raised an eyebrow at her almost animalistic lioness movements but didn't say anything as she moved herself over his body, her chest barely brushing his, her moist breath skating across his skin, her fingers teasingly following afterwards.

Her scent of orange blossoms wafting towards him where he tried to take a subtle breath of her fragrance without seeming obvious yet from the way her eyebrows raised in surprise at his sharp intake, he knew that he hadn't succeeded.

The light from the high windows to his left let in the afternoon sunlight for which he couldn't be more thankful.

She was supple, as seductive as a nymph and this only increased her appeal in the soft orange glow of the impeding dusk.

The shadows it cast softened her pointy chin and emphasised her full, pouty lips and Gajeel found his traitorous body leaning upwards to taste the perfections.

Levy dodged him as her hands supported her upper body on him while she let herself sit on his stomach, her light weight barely making him trouble.

"You know," she whispered softly like she was telling a deep secret she bent further down to press her mouth against his ear, "I might like this."

Hook, line and sinker.

Gajeel smirked and kissed the piece of skin next to his face hotly, allowing his tongue to run lightly up her neck, just about to lay waste to her ear before she pulled away quickly, sitting upright, surprise on her face.

"You're not allowed to do that," she chided lightly, her fingers shockingly pinching his nipples in reprimand.

Arching slightly, he sent his pierced tongue to travel over his lower lip, pinching the muscle between his teeth.

He preferred this version of the dominatrix that Levy was giving, the innocent primary school teacher act was making him harder than when she tried to be the cruel mistress.

Lifting his head, he made his arms bulge as he tensed his arms in his hand cuffs.

"What are you going to do then?" he purred, just daring her to step out of her comfort zone.

Seeing his confident cocky face sent a pretty little scowl of determination to cover her face and tighten her rosy pink mouth.

He loved that little mouth.

Prowling back down his body, Levy felt a thrum of anticipation at the sight of his eager face and the muscles that were just begging to be-

She let her mouth travel over a particularly large tricep, her hands planted right beside his head as she kissed the skin lightly before biting hard, not daring to press for more yet asking for everything.

She felt his midnight locks move near her hands sharply, tickling the skin until she felt the shock of a hot tongue pressing against the inner side of her wrist.

Jerking she looked back down at his blissful face, like a naughty boy that is enjoying his moment of rebellion.

She frowned.

This wouldn't do.

She smiled to herself.

Maybe this whole handcuff thing wouldn't be so bad.

"Levy," he groaned, his hips arching.

Pulling herself up and away, she heard Gajeel's growl and smiled.

Seeing his petulant face was the most adorable thing about him, especially as she pressed closer and gave a kiss to his ear.

"You better get back here, or I swear to God…" he let his threat hang in the air between them, his throat just gurgling a growl out.

"Oh, I'm not leaving," she gave a shy, impish smile that he couldn't tell if it aroused him or sent him further into dread at what she planned on doing.

Raising her leg, he marvelled in her flexibility as she rested it on the metal head board behind him, hooking her knee so it rested along the bar and dangled behind it. While her other smooth, pale leg curled on his chest, letting him gaze on his impulse buy in all its glory.

He actually gulped.

Putting one of her hands behind her to support her uneven position, she brought a hand up to her neck where the teddy was tied in an innocent bow.

Yet another reason why he bought it for her.

She just looked great in bows.

Pulling at the tail end delicately, she loosened the thin halter top with one pull, almost letting her breasts fall out.

Gajeel tried to swallow but found all the moisture in his throat gone.

But when he thought the sight of her rosy nipples but peeking over the edge of the fabric was bad, well, when a teasing finger trailed its way down her throat, over her pulse just to play around…

Gajeel had to refrain from letting himself lose control right then and there.

Groaning, he tugged harshly at his hands again and it was only responded with a hard clank.

He wanted to turn away but he knew that if he did, he would miss the show.

Moving his eyes up he growled when he saw the face of pure elation, her mouth open, her eyes shut smoothly as he saw the way her head tilted back.

He could only wish that it was because of him that she was pulling that face.

He tried pulling again but there was a whisper of a sigh and he remembered that he couldn't miss a thing.

He begged whatever deity out there to not let himself make a mess without her.

But then the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened:

She cried out.

Her sweet, innocent voice begging for him to break free and be the one to kiss her silly.

Well that was the undertones of the cry, he knew she wanted him.

Using his Dragon Slayer strength he finally broke through the poor links and hooked his hands around her knee and pulled her underneath him.

He could have broken free earlier however, he knew he had found one of Levy's secret delights so had refrained from ruining this for her.

But she had tortured him long enough as far as he was concerned.

Levy cried out in surprise, radiating out pleasure from the judders as he grinded into her rump.

Gasping at his escape, she couldn't help but be thankful as he pressed upwards on her stomach forcing her hips to be in the air as he continued to undulate into her.

It was cruel as he was completely bare compared to the thin scrap of sheer lace that was blocking him from connecting their bodies tighter than a fabric seam.

Burying her face into the pillow, her mouth formed a smile as she felt his thick fingers tugging impatiently at the knickers futilely.

"How in the world do these damn things come off?" he growled, literally moments away from tearing the damnable thing off, the only thing holding him back was the amount of money that he spent on it.

Arching back so that they were both kneeling upright, Levy hooked her thumbs into the top of the skimpy bodice and shimmied then down to her hips where Gajeel's hands followed eagerly, his hands spanning her hips as he breathed hotly into her ear.

"I _really_ want you now," he growled into her ear and she felt her heart stutter right then and there in her chest.

Gajeel had almost forgotten how great her skin felt. The mission had been almost two months and that was one month and twenty nine days too long.

"You ready?" he pressed his lips on the area just under her ear, the place he knew that sent her into uncontrollable shivers.

"Don't talk," she growled back, her hips pushing wantonly back, making her feelings known about his teasing. "I did this kinky stuff already so let's do things normally."

"Gi hee," he chuckled, "who am I to refuse?"

"Ugh, you're such a jackass!" she glared at him over her shoulder, the browns just glinting in the fading light.

"What does that say about you?" he arched a pierced eyebrow. "You having sex with this jackass?"

Sighing in frustration, she tried to move her hips back but Gajeel stood solidly.

"Fine," she muttered, her fists moving from the bar as she arched her back unconsciously seducing him with her body as she stretched out the muscles. " _Please_ , Gajeel!"

So used to the lack of movement, the blunette was unprepared for when he _moved_.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Levy buried her face back in the pillows, so embarrassed at how vocal she was being.

What would everyone think if they could hear her now?

Her fists almost shredded the duvet as she clenched it tightly, before his hands bruised her hips as he brought himself so that they were the closest they have ever been.

Groaning, he fell on top of her, his forearms barely bracing in time to stop himself crushing the small, panting sweaty body beneath him.

Resting his forehead in between her shoulder blades, Gajeel allowed himself a time to smirk, kissing whatever skin he could reach.

"I think I have found that a certain someone likes the kink," he teased, licking a little bit of sweat that dotted over her guild mark on her left shoulder.

"Shuddup," Levy hid her face in the pillow, hoping that it would suffocate her and end the embarrassment.

Because this was official; she was a pervert.

Despite this, she let her mouth come out and kiss at the corner of Gajeel's laughing lips.

She may not like it, but she was the pervert, not him.

She was the one that had sinned.

…o0o…

 **Next Chapter: …Or A Gentleman.**


	2. A Gentleman

**2\. Or A Gentleman.**

GajeelxLevy

"He is _such_ a gentleman!" Lucy gushed, racking up the papers by her desk, a beatific smile covering her round face.

The comment was enough for Levy to pause in her own stacking of various papers, her mouth already open in dismay.

"Gajeel. A gentleman." she repeated dubiously, staring at her friend before deciding she would turn to her work, unwilling to share her own opinion, which she knew would ultimately hurt her friend.

Lucy's hypothesis was so far off the mark that Levy was afraid that if she said anything, it would be too incriminating to her secret. And Gajeel's too.

"Well, why else would he hold the door open for me?" the blonde continued to rush, her hands flitting over the variety of the different papers in her excitement.

Then Lucy paused with a gasp, her eyes alighting ever brighter which actually made the blunette recoil in her chair at the intensity.

"Do you think he was making a pass at me?" her hushed voice, while thought to be quiet actually spanned out over the cubicles for the entire of the PR division.

"Who was making a pass at you?" Erza's head popped up over the wall, her eyes zeroing in on Lucy. "Do I need to beat up that pervert Natsu again?"

The brown eyes widened ever more, giving her a constantly shocked look.

"Oh! No, no, nothing like that!" she sighed and let her chin fall into a cradle of her hands as she looked dreamily off into the distance, hearts overwhelming her eyes. "Just my future husband in the making."

The red head turned her eyes to Levy who tried to shrink down into her chair, making herself seem as unassuming as possible, hoping it would be enough to avoid this unpleasant conversation where she would be sure to give something away.

"Whom of which is she speaking Levy?"

She couldn't avoid the stare for long and with a simple glance over to Lucy, she saw that the other woman had too many hearts surrounding her to be of any use. Sighing, she resigned herself to this conversation rolling around for some time.

"Gajeel, the contracted businessman for our PR? You know, puts the pressure of the clients and hope they squeal?" she rested a cheek on a fist, bored. "Yeah, she thinks that heavy lifting, iron head is a gentleman."

He was already egotistical enough and if he found out that all the women in the paper part of the PR were gossiping about him, Levy just knew that she would never hear the end of it.

Especially if he knew that she was taking part of it.

"Ah yes," Erza nodded sagely, "the brash, overly pierced man. Well Lucy," she turned to the blonde in question. "You could probably do a lot better."

"Who could do a lot better?"

Speak of the devil.

Pretending like she hadn't even heard him, Levy kept her eyes on the computer screen hoping that her cheeks wouldn't flush in front of him.

 _Please don't let him see. Please don't let him see. Please don't-_

She was brought out of her silent praying by the sound of her phone going off with a text.

Smiling apologetically to the rest of people who had changed the topic of conversation to actual _work_ related business, she unlocked it to find a message from-

MONSTER COCK.

Levy rolled her eyes and sighed, but still tried to contain the giggle that was going to erupt from her throat. But she couldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him see how much his immaturity amused her sometimes.

But still she didn't move because she knew that would be rude and Erza would cotton on to the fact that she left her desk; it was so close to five o'clock maybe she would give an exception.

Still her teeth biting her full bottom lip couldn't contain the smile that she knew _he_ was probably watching out for.

Wavering on whether she would open the message, when she looked up next she saw everyone gathering their things together.

"We're going for after work drinks if you want to come?" Lucy asked excitedly but Levy would have to have been blind not to see the way that her eyes were drawn to the dark Gajeel. "And he is totally staring at me, can you believe my luck? You totally have to come to be my wing woman!"

"Lucy, I don't believe we said you could come," Erza cut in sharply enough to cut through the good mood of the department, "remember you promised you would do this month's inventory in the archives, or did you forget?"

Just seeing the little blonde wilt, Levy decided to take pity despite that she just wanted to get home with everyone else.

"I can do it Lulu," she offered, forcing it out of her mouth despite the reluctance trying to remind her why she didn't want to do that.

While not looking at the dark, brooding man just behind her, she could feel the death glares hitting her back in sharp jabs.

But any thought of guilt to the pierced man was gone in an instant under Lucy's radiant smile.

"Oh would you?!" Lucy squealed throwing her arms around the blunette's shoulders much to her surprise. "I promise I'll cover your turn next month!"

Levy sighed. That was what she was supposed to be doing _this_ month for the month before.

Rubbing the back of her neck, she closed everything down on her computer and packed all her belongings into her bag to take down to the basement where the archives were located.

Following the hoard into the elevator, Levy was immediately slammed into the far corner to accommodate the other paper pushers of her department so they didn't have to touch.

Feeling as if it was safe as Gajeel himself was standing just behind her brooding, so possibly nothing could go wrong, right?

Wrong.

After Levy finally decided that she would open the text that the imposing man behind her sent, clicking on MONSTER COCK, she imperceptibly winced as she read it.

From: MONSTER COCK

 _Make an excuse to get out of the after drinks. My place._

And she just ruined her fun night with her burly man for her nice nature. _Dammit me!_ she internally cursed.

Typing a quick reply, she tried an apology.

 _Why do you insist on changing your name on my phone to these ridiculous names? And I'm sorry about tonight, but how about some Nutella later? You can do whatever you like *winky face*_

Smiling, Levy knew every apology had to have some kind of sexual innuendo to it otherwise Gajeel never accepted it. It also just so happened that she sweetened the deal by adding food tasting off the others bodies.

There were two loves in Gajeel's life: Nutella and sex.

And she just incorporated both.

There was no way he would reject her. He would be putty in her hands.

Considering that they were on what would be the fiftieth story of the building and everyone else would be leaving at this time, there was a lot of periodic stops at each floor as everyone didn't want to have to bother with the stairs.

Levy felt the buzz of her phone in her hand and she quickly opened the little letter icon.

From: MONSTER COCK.

 _The reason for all the name is because I know that you love it, always beg for it and you like it thick and stretching you as I pound into you, my breath hot in your ear-_

The blunette flushed hotly and refrained from bringing a clammy hand up from her side to try and cool her cheeks but attempted to continue without her breath coming out sharply.

 _-your teasing little gasps making me harder in you… And also the look on your face was priceless. I also know how long inventory in the archives takes, that won't be for HOURS. Why did you have to offer to take the bimbo's place? If you could move just a step back you'll feel how I feel NOW._

Curiosity killed the cat she reminded herself as her feet remained firmly on the sticky lino floor. Yet as the doors opened again on the floor below, she had to shuffle backwards anyway for the people squeezing themselves into the claustrophobic box.

Right into the cradle of Gajeel's hips to allow more space to flood into the already stuffed lift.

And just feeling his hardness had her arching her back reflexively and accidently pressing herself more against him, the heat created from his sexy text increasing at the feeling of the real thing.

At her movement, just under the murmur of everyone else, Levy heard the black haired man growl.

Her thumbs now speeded over the keys on the phone in front of her.

 _You can't just send something that ecchi in public! I'll credit you that and-_

She was yanked out of her responding text by the lift filling up even more and her derriere being pushed even harder against her secret boyfriend's erection.

It was only made worse by the hand that wasn't on his phone reaching to clasp her hip and grind her back into him when she pulled away, forcing her to hold her mouth tightly closed despite the moan that was desperate to come out.

There was another text buzzing in her hand before she had even finished writing out the first one.

 _As you can tell, I don't think I can WAIT. Unless you lower those knickers of yours right now, I swear, you aren't getting any work done tonight shrimp._

While the threat was ominous, Levy knew that he wouldn't distract her from her work later, no matter how much he wanted to. It was too important to her survival from the slave driver, Erza.

Turning her head slightly to the side and upwards, she made sure that Gajeel could see her smirk and dismissive hair flick before facing the front again.

There was another growl and so pleased with herself, Levy was unprepared that in the crowded box, Gajeel moved his hand from her hip and cupped her mound boldly.

Gasping loudly, the surrounding people turned around just in time to see a flushing Levy and a nonchalant Gajeel who looked so bored and broody that he could have been in a counselling session, his hands by his sides as he glared at the ceiling.

Curiosity satisfied, they turned back around, leaving the black haired man's hand to creepy back to her mound again, leaving her no room to wriggle out unless she wanted to test her resolve by grinding back hard against him.

She knew he would enjoy it but she needed to fulfil her promise to Lucy.

…But then she also needed to fulfil her boyfriend.

She shook her head resolutely.

She was a better friend than that, she wouldn't abandon-

Her teeth bit down harshly on her lower lip as Gajeel caressed his middle finger up and down the slight slit that he could feel through her skirt and she barely managed to keep her cool in front of all these people.

She was flooded with immense feelings of lust and anger, she couldn't decide which one would win.

So when the doors opened again, Levy took this opportunity to turn and be pressed against him without anyone thinking more of it as everyone would have to be pressed against each other.

Manoeuvring her hand below his waist, she copied him and cupped him with the hand that held her phone.

His grunt, again, went unnoticed and Levy couldn't help but find the unfairness of their situation where she had to be silent and he could groan as much as he liked since it was never out of the ordinary.

They were so pressed up against each other that Gajeel had no trouble of bending his head to her ear to whisper:

"Well now, isn't this ecchi? Gi hee," his voice reverberated up her spine spending cool shivers through the rest of her body as the flush that was in her cheeks spread to somewhere a little lower and a little less decent.

He rolled his hips into her palm and she barely contained the gasp of shock at his daring actions.

She raised her eyes, prepared to glare him into next week until the hand that mirrored her own, slipped under the skirt and felt around for where her present stockings ended.

His feral grin had her heart thrumming in her chest like a hummingbird about to be caught by a predator and with the way his canines were glinting in the artificial light, she was sure to be prey to those tonight in punishment.

She could only hope that he would be merciful and bite her where she could cover them easily.

Levy was brought out of her lust filled stand off by her phone buzzing in her hand.

Which unfortunately for Gajeel, was the one cupping him.

He growled louder as his pupils dilated obviously and the finger that was on the inner skin of her thigh ventured up sharply to press against the wet patch in her knickers.

Her eyes wide, she found herself leaning unconsciously closer, so tempted to press her lips lightly against his like she would if they were alone however when she looked to the wall that he was leaning against, what she saw doused her with cold water.

NO INTERCOMAPNY RELATIONS BY ORDER OF THE MASTER*

*Risk of being released from the contract binding you to the company. See Terms and Conditions for more information.

That and also her phone which was held intimately against Gajeel buzzed again almost causing the man in question to flinch from the pleasurable feel of the phone vibrating against him and only Levy heard the sharp breath exhaled next to her ear.

She gave an impish grin; maybe this could be used for future knowledge.

Being brought back to the present with another buzzing in her hand, she gave an apologetic smile to the man in front of her and brought her phone out in front of her nose so that Gajeel wouldn't read upside down like he usually did.

From: BIMBO BIG TITS

Glaring up at Gajeel, he gave a roguish grin than told her that he was the one responsible for changing her best friend's name on her phone.

Unlocking the message, she almost winced at the gushiness that was coming out of the message itself.

 _I AM SO FREAKING JEALOUS RIGHT NOW! I see you guys are talking, is he asking about me? Have you tried to slip me into the conversation yet? But of course you have, you are such a bestie xxxx_

There were so many hearts following the message that Levy almost felt guilty about not telling her friend about her relationship with "her future husband".

But then again, Levy could remember the first time that they had gotten together.

 _Racking the paper and rearranging them into their various files, the blunette curled a strand of hair behind her ear tiredly._

 _Looking towards the clock she only saw that it was almost lunchtime. Beaming, that was close enough to the real deal, she could just feel her smutty book in her bag just itching the back of her mind, reminding her that she had yet to get to the best bit._

" _I need you to finish filing these before the end of the day," a rude voice said before dumping a stack almost as tall as she was and then all the hope of having a relaxing lunch in the sun just went out of the window where lightning struck._

 _Glancing up in disbelief at the audacity of the man in front of her, all moisture in her mouth and throat evaporated under the attractive and brooding stare of the large brute._

 _The woman in her couldn't help but imagine herself all tangled up in him before she remembered she was at the office._

" _B-but I don't think I'll be able to get this all done before work ends," she protested indignantly._

 _The man shrugged, and the light caught what she had previously ignored: the various piercings in his face that made Levy wonder how he was getting away with it._

" _Not my problem, just get it sorted out," and with that he pivoted on one foot and continued back to the fancy offices of those who actually went in public for their clients along with the other attractive men like Laxus, Gray and Natsu._

 _Levy just glared at his back. And now she supposed this arsehole._

 _Sighing, she quickly got to work. She would be damned if he would get the best of her._

 _She also damned whatever chance she hoped of going to the date she had that night._

 _Sending off a quick rejection text in the middle of taking a bite out of her sandwich, she realised that she had to send a whole document, multiple times around the building. While the email was down so she couldn't even scan it._

 _She groaned._

 _She was never going to leave the office until she was thirty, which was also when she gained about five billion cats to make up for her being forever alone._

 _That guy was such an arsehole._

 _Getting up quickly she brought the sheaf of paper that probably weighed more than her even if she suddenly became obese, she stumbled to the photocopying room._

 _She wouldn't even get overtime, she grumbled to herself, glaring at the blaring white paper with the thick black writing._

 _It was only after a mind numbing hour that she realised she had made a dent, but not a significant one enough to give her hope that she would leave at least by five._

" _What are you doing?"_

 _Levy gritted her teeth hearing that insufferable man's voice again._

" _I'm doing what you asked me to do," she tried to respond blandly or maybe if she showed how bored she was maybe he would take pity on her._

 _The man growled before he came and began using the copier next to her taking some of the paper from her insurmountable pile and began photocopying with an efficiency that made her think he had some kind of super power._

" _What are_ you _doing?" she asked, disbelief in her voice as she just watched as the muscles under his shirt bunch and roll as he angrily slammed the paper in to be copied and back out._

 _Then that traitorous part of her body, the part that was a woman, realised how attractive he really was, the way that he gave her such a hot stare out the corner of his eye._

 _She gulped feeling like a deer caught in the head lights._

" _I'm helping you out, what does it look like?" he growled, and any part of her that was attracted to him diminished significantly. "But what I don't understand is why they said that you_ specifically _had to complete this job."_

 _Levy froze as she looked over her shoulder at him as she sized him up._

" _Let me guess, Droy and Jet got you to do this?" she asked slowly, her hands slowing in her job, to prevent her hands clenching and crumpling up some of the documents._

 _The black eyes bored into her and for the first time in her life she felt a spark, one of chemistry, one of lust, one that had been described ever so much in her romance novels._

 _Flushing she turned back to her copying machine._

 _There was a pause before the man spoke again._

" _If one was extremely fat and the other had a weird ginger ponytail then yeah, they were the ones to put both their stacks of paper and mine together and force you to do this," there was a slight slam as he lowered the screen a little more forcefully than necessary. "That also meant that they sentenced me to this hell hole for more hours than I bargained for."_

 _Sympathy covered her face in addition to the scowl as she also continued on her job in silence, knowing that she didn't need to answer._

 _She also knew that Jet and Droy didn't like her going out with men that they hadn't met, but this was a new low and they were going to pay._

 _But this hadn't stopped this fine specimen from helping her out too._

 _Maybe this was a sign._

 _She saw there was something really menacing about the man next to her but she thought about those body builder biceps out of the corner of her eye and she realised with each ripple of his bicep she could imagine herself more and more clinging onto them as he sent her higher and higher-_

" _I'm Gajeel," the man said suddenly, his eyes meeting hers again in a clash of chemistry that she could barely catch her breath from. "And we should get a drink after this, God knows we'll need one, shrimp."_

 _Levy smiled and for once, the sun which she thought was hidden, flashed brightly, illuminating her teeth. Despite the derogative name, her skin flushed under the bright lights. Even the way he asked her out, had her swooning._

 _Maybe this guy wouldn't be so bad after all._

" _Sure!"_

… _Many, many, MANY, hours later…_

" _Ah!" Levy moaned as they stumbled through the door to her flat, banging into the wall before Gajeel had half the mind to shut the door, his tongue wreaking havoc on her sensitive neck while his hips continued to gyrate into hers, grunting as he did so._

" _I think I enjoy the employee welcome package offered by the company," he growled hitching her up and over his hips before heading to the couch before them._

" _It has been refined and specialised to various businessmen," Levy gasped, her head leaning back, trying to force her pitiful breasts higher, nearer this intoxicating man's mouth, "I'm just glad you're enjoying it."_

 _He grunted again as he yanked on her blouse's bow that hung in the middle, an attempt at making her cleavage at least a little bit bigger._

 _Trying to suck in more air into her chest, Levy still tried to manoeuvre his trousers off of him._

 _Growling with impatience, he stood up abruptly, tugging on the clinking belt and shrugged off his already unbuttoned shirt, only lowering his waist line enough to release his throbbing lower self._

 _Trying not to appear shocked at the size of him, there was a little cliché part of her that wondered 'how on earth is that going to fit inside little old me?'_

 _Instead she only crawled across the crouch until it was level with her face and let her tongue trace the outside of him much to Gajeel's delight who yanked on her hair to keep her near him._

 _Breathing hotly over it, she saw the way he bobbed and her lower half pulsed in the need to have him inside her._

 _Never before had she been so desperate for someone's touch, for someone to be writhing above her as the lusty, primal part of her took over, barely giving the moral and saner part of her time to reconsider as she took him eagerly into her mouth._

 _He groaned and loosened his hold on her neck instead choosing to caress her skin which sent pleasurable shivers up and down her spine, only increasing the wetness in her knickers below._

 _Pulling away slightly, Levy looked up at the man before her whose dark eyes defeated even the largest of shadows before allowing him to press her back into the couch, let him trail his hands over her breasts so slightly that she could have thought it was a ghost._

 _Her shaky breaths and his sharp pants were the only soundtrack to the room as he tugged at the zipper on her side methodically, slowly, allowing her time to reject him, to stop him._

 _She didn't._

 _Instead her hands caught the hem of her blouse and pulled it up and over her head leaving her in the embarrassing baby blue cotton with little orange carrots dotting them. Why, oh why, couldn't she have worn something sexier that day?_

" _Cute," his voice rumbled and there were goose bumps following her skin to her neck as he let his nose trail down from her ear and to her collarbone._

" _Don't be mean," she replied shakily, knowing that if he continued what he was doing, there would be little chance of her calling the whole thing off._

" _Gi hee," he chuckled, his hands absorbing all of her breasts in his large hands, her nipples being forced to come and be greeted with the worn thumbs which brushed over her, sending her back arching. "I was being serious, I like cute and you shrimp, are like a picture book."_

 _Levy tilted her head forward from where it lounged on the back of the seat to open her mouth to complain but the half of the nipple that was on display was sucked into a hot wet mouth, a tongue trailing and teasing around her._

" _Ah!" she cried, her hips arcing upwards, unintentionally checking their hips._

" _And sensitive too," he gave his unique chuckle again. "I think we're going to have a lot of fun, you and I."_

 _Reaching between them, Gajeel finally yanked the remaining barrier of her business skirt down, leaving her only in her bra and knickers._

 _He paused for only a second to take in the Batman comic strip cotton before he growled primal in his need to have her._

" _Right. Stand up." He ordered, his eyes feasting on the knickers that he never realised were more tempting than any lace. "Take them off."_

 _Shaking, Levy quickly stood up and pulled the cotton from her lower half, shy the fact that he still had his trousers on._

 _But in her moment of unbalance, one leg stepping out the remaining hole of her knickers, Gajeel tackled her back onto the spongy sofa, her left leg pointing to the ceiling as the other curled around his hip to dig her heel into his tight arse._

 _He was sheathed in her quicker than she could say anything as she felt his thick length rubbing against her and she moaned happily, her eyes squeezing shut, trying to hold this dream in her memory so she wouldn't forget it when she woke up._

 _Sure, they may be slightly drunk, but holy f-_

" _Ah!" she cried out again as there was a sharp bolt inside of her, sending all of her synapses snapping at the overload of pleasure that he was grinding into her._

" _You like that?" he grunted into her ear, his pace picking up as he kissed his way down her smooth calf. The only mercy she had was shaving that morning. "Good because this isn't going to be our last time."_

 _Levy could barely make a sound, so hoped that he would see her frantic nod and continue on harder than before._

 _Her night was filled with moans and grunts and slight giggles when he caught one of her spots but she couldn't wish for anything better._

 _The only thing that ruined it was the notice that came up the next day that banned intercompany relations._

Hearing the ding and a little voice calling out ground floor, there was a sigh of relief from the rest of the troupe that were huddled and crushed in the small space.

In the pretence of moving around her, Gajeel enclosed his arms around her, tightening his hold on her in a subtle hug before finally releasing her with a hot look and a whispered word of goodbye, following the rest of their floor mates to the pub.

Sighing, her eyes caught the way Lucy looped her hand in through Gajeel's arm and gave Levy a thumbs up behind his back.

Unable to control her jealousy, she quickly pressed for the doors to close, unwilling to watch them walk away from her.

…o0o…

This was impossible, she finally concluded, slumping down in her seat, her hands covering her face.

She had only been at this an hour but as far as she was concerned, it was sucking her life out of her body, decreasing her life span slowly but surely.

Ticking the document off on her list, she began to rummage around in the unorganised boxes for the next file.

What she wouldn't give just to be wrapped up in her boyfriend's muscly arms, watching one of his awful gangster films.

She had learned her lesson.

She would never complain about them again, just please God, help her.

There was the screeching of the lift doors opening and Levy looked up hopefully, maybe Lulu had come back to help her?

But it was someone so much better.

Gajeel gave a smirk as he lowered the bottle of beer on the table next to her along with the bottle of water for her.

But what really sealed the deal was the bag in his hand that gave off the smell of Chinese takeout.

"God, you are the best," she moaned as she eagerly dug her hand into the bag, searching for the egg fried rice and California rolls.

Gajeel shrugged cockily before taking her in his arms and laying a quick kiss on her lips.

"That's what all the women say," he hummed against her before leaning around her and smacking the cap off his beer against the side of the desk, "so what's first?"

Smiling, she pointed to a box she wanted him to organise.

"We better be done in an hour, because I swear shrimp you owe me for putting the bimbo on me," he growled as he knelt on the dusty floor with her.

"Don't call her that," she reprimanded as she rearranged the sheets.

He gave her the look. The look that told her he would do whatever he damn pleased.

"She was almost falling out of her top by the time that I had left in her attempt to get my attention," his eyebrow raised as he stared at her. "What is that even about? I thought that she was into the pink haired flame brain."

Levy felt herself flush in anger before she calmed her breaths. It wasn't her fault she chanted in her head. Lucy didn't know that her and Gajeel were a thing.

If she did, she would back off and leave him alone.

"You alright shrimp?" Gajeel, uncaring of his expensive business trousers crawled over to where she was sitting and eating with her chopsticks. "You look a bit tense."

Her alarm bell went off crazy in her head when she heard that tone and that phrase.

She knew in the beginning of their relationship that they had a code in which they could tell the other that they really wanted to get off right then and there:

"You look a bit tense."

"Gajeel," she warned, pathetically scooching backwards, until her back hit the desk with a thump.

"Shrimp," he mimicked her in a breath against her lips, already noticing how her heart beat was thrumming against the skin of her throat, "it will be a quickie and before you know it, will be done with this in no time."

"Nothing is quick with you," she mumbled against his lips before still allowing her mouth to open, letting his tongue dominate her, control her.

He groaned hungrily, one hand reaching up to fist in her hair to reel her closer, if that was even possible at that time, only using his other arm for support on the ground next to her hip.

"If it was quick, it wouldn't be as enjoyable," he reminded her as he tugged on her lower lip with his teeth.

Levy whined into his touch, but her eyes closed resolutely as her fisted hands that were against his shoulders wandered weakly to the back of his neck where she pulled him tighter against her.

"Fine, one quickie and that's it," she warned before her own lips attacked his.

Sensing that he had won, Gajeel, yanked on her bottom and pulled it up so it was settled on top of the desk and quite a few other papers.

Groaning, he quickly unzipped himself while she stood in the close space that he allowed her and shimmied out of her bright orange cotton knickers.

"Damn, now don't you look all grown up," he teased before his mouth was devouring hers again, not allowing her a moment to protest as his tongue suckled on her own.

Realising resistance was futile she reached between them to stroke at his half mast, feeling the silky smoothness against the skin of her thighs where she had taken her stockings off so as not to get them dusty.

There was a grumble through his chest that vibrated against her own which she took for encouragement so tightened her grip and pulled him slightly towards her with her slow and steady movements.

Feeling a slight drip against her hand, she finally pressed him against her entrance and that was all the permission he needed.

Sheathing himself quickly, he opened his drowsy eyes to take in her ecstasy revelling in the male pride that he could do this to her and no one else. She was _his_.

So enraptured with each other they didn't hear the tell-tale screech of the lift doors opening until-

"Levy-chan! I've come back to help you, Gajeel left early so I-" the voice cut off with a loud gasp that finally tore the frisky pair out of the lust that were haunting them right then.

Taking a look at the teary eyed blonde and her slowly reddening cheeks, Gajeel thought it was safe to say:

"Oh shit."

…o0o…

There's a second part later in this series by the way.

 **Next Chapter: A Preacher (JellalxErza)**


	3. He Could Be A Lawyer

**4\. He Could Be A Lawyer**

… **On A Witness Stand**

"You're Mr Redfox?" Levy asked dubiously, her nose wrinkling as she took in the form of the supposedly best lawyer, in the whole of Magnolia.

He was a brooding, frighteningly pierced man who had a mane that could rival that of Scar's from the Lion King. The said man didn't bother trying to hide his sneer as he looked down at her.

While she knew she wasn't much to look at as she had only recently turned eighteen, still a b-cup, she wouldn't say she was barely anything to sneeze at either. Bristling, she straightened her hesitant and shy shoulders.

She was under scrutiny and needed to give the best impression to try and get this man to represent her.

"Yeah, who are you?" the man asked rudely, his hip leaning against the doorway to his office, not actually allowing her in.

"Levy," she said, trying not to let the waver that was so desperate to come out escape. "And I would like to talk about you representing me in court."

Mr Redfox snorted, unfolding his arms and turning his back on her dismissively.

"You can't afford me," he said derisively, continuing into his office, almost succeeding in shutting the door if it hadn't been the small but stubborn foot of a petite girl of five foot two.

Startled, he turned to see her furious stare and her dainty hands that curled around the door, meaning that he couldn't forcibly shut the door without breaking all of her fingers and several bones in her foot.

Sighing, exasperated, he widened the door to let the girl in.

It wasn't like she would be there long as soon as he told her his rates. Although as much as Gajeel wanted to deny it, he was intrigued.

While he may not look it, he was perceptive. In fact, that was how you got good in the biz. You had to be sharp enough to know where your opponents' weaknesses were to exploit them accordingly.

So when he analysed the girl as she walked up to the only chair in front of his desk, it was a reflexive action.

At first he pegged her for a druggie that finally had gotten caught. She had the ratty, dirty orange zip up hoodie of one, followed by some baggy, clearly not her size jeans. But no, her fingernails were too clean along with some sparkling white teeth that gave the impression of naivety and also meant that she didn't smoke or do meth.

Then he tried to rule her as a runaway. Again, the dirty clothes could be misleading, and she had the furious blue hair that signalled rebellion. But no, the dye job was too good to be a form of rebellion, her dear mummy-kins must have helped her with that.

Sighing, he followed after this 'Levy' and hoped it would be quick so he could get back to his lunch break that he could sense was rapidly diminishing.

After slumping back in his chair, he waved a hand, a universal sign for _well?_

He smirked when he saw her bristle and tiny, cute little mouth actually tightened before she smoothed it into an expression of neutrality.

Oh, she was good. She could have made an excellent opponent on the stands.

"I need your help Mr Redfox," she began politely and Gajeel knew this was going to take _forever_ , if he let her get into the whole sob story crap.

Holding up a hand, he interrupted her much to her indignation that he was slowly coming to love and exploit.

"Right let's skip all the persuading bullshit and actually get down to business," he leaned forward, his red eyes only contacts to try and put off clients and other lawyers. Much alike he was doing with this girl however she seemed more fascinated with his piercings than his eyes. "I want you to tell me what your crime was, why me to help you and then I will tell you whether you are worth my time or not."

Levy gaped before she closed her mouth.

His blunt honesty was…well, refreshing to say the least.

"I have been accused as an accomplice of murder but they haven't got any evidence of it and-"

Gajeel's eyes opened wide before he let out a howl of laughter, slapping his hand on the table.

This time Levy didn't even try to hide her bristle from him, he thought victoriously as his chair actually tilted in his amusement.

"It's not funny!" she cried, standing straight up. "I could get up to twenty years for something I didn't do!"

Calming himself somewhat yet his predatory gaze didn't wane any as he truly looked on.

Shoulder length blue hair, skinny, short. He snorted internally, _incredibly_ short.

Pouty mouth, wide brown eyes that just begged to be believed.

She could be taken for a murderer who played the innocent card however if she had muscles underneath that jumper (which he highly doubted), he could almost be swayed to help her.

"Take off your jumper," he ordered, his eyes still taking in different factors that he could use in a defence before he realised what he was doing.

He hadn't even taken on the case! Didn't mean he would just from one bat of a pretty girl's eyes, otherwise he would have defended a lot more of unsavoury men who sent their prostitutes as a kind of bribe.

Levy stuttered, her red cheeks a great sign that she was flustered under his scrutiny.

"I-I don't strip on command!" she tried to say firmly, her eyes glaring at him but his smirk only widened all the more.

"You will if you want me to build a defence for you," he said before he could censor his language.

Mentally, he bashed his head against the wall at his stupidity, especially when her eyes alighted with a spark that he didn't know had dulled the now warm brown.

Why was this happening?

She was cute, don't get him wrong but there was nothing to write home about.

She eagerly stood up and stripped off her jumper where he confirmed what he thought: no muscles that could allow for a physical brawl kind of murder so maybe this could be easier than he thought.

But then he kind of got distracted by the swirl of ink that transformed into a butterfly the harder he stared at it and eventually cut off, leaving the rest of her skin deliciously milky pale. And Gajeel loved milk.

It went with everything; coffee, tea, _cereal_ , milkshakes, you name it, it had something to do with cows. _Steak_.

Shit, he needed to get back into the zone rather than dwelling on the pointless.

He blinked, the only sign that he wasn't actually paying attention.

When her body shifted unconsciously, she saw her hands go to pull sleeves over her wrists before realising that she had nothing so loosened her body, her eyes coming to bravely stare into his.

And before he knew it, he was caught.

There were little flecks of hazel in there and it reminded him of healthy tree bark, illuminated by the mid-summer sun.

"So?" she asked impatiently, snapping him out of his wimpy thoughts.

Coughing and shaking his head, his fingers scratched his scalp in an attempt of keeping his demeanour cool and professional.

"Why don't you tell me the details on how you supposedly killed this person," his hand gesturing back to the chair in front of his desk.

His eyes only wondered to the clock wishfully but remembered the sooner he was done the sooner he could go get a steak at his favourite restaurant.

"Well, they said that I drugged him and-" she began.

He cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Tell me about the victim, adult or elderly? Child? They think it was premeditative?" he rattled off, knowing that his stomach was about to rumble from the lack of food.

"Um, it was a man at my brothel-" she began again before she realised what she said and snapped her mouth closed, her cheeks flushing.

Gajeel just stared at her dumbly.

It would make sense. Skinny enough that she just got enough to be fed but not enough to run away without starving again within the hour.

The hair was so blue because of a wig most likely in a way of retaining her identity without giving it to anyone. Clever.

But just as he was about to continue questioning both his stomach and hers grumbled in annoyance.

Chuckling, he stood up grabbing his coat from the back of his chair.

"Come on, I'm hungry and from the sounds of it, you could use some grub too," he hooked a hand around her elbow, not really giving her an option if she wanted to come or not.

She tried to protest as she was hauled along behind him.

"I didn't tell you that I was a," she stumbled over the word 'prostitute' before she continued on crossly, "just to get free food from you!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes as he stopped outside of his office door, bringing a key to lock it.

"It's not just for you shrimp, I am this close to eating you," he continued unaware how dark his voice had become that it sent alarms in Levy's own head who had immediately thought of dirty thoughts before snapping herself out of the haze.

"But-" she continued to try and convince him it wasn't necessary.

However, all her efforts were for naught as he continued to walk away from her with a determined pace, almost like he didn't care that she was being left behind.

Levy was caught in a moment of indecision as she looked right where it would lead to her bus stop and ultimately back to her home at the brothel, and left where she saw her only saviour's back retreating as he walked further and further away.

She bit her lip before she raced after Mr Redfox.

But what she didn't take into account was her innate clumsiness and just as she stumbled, he turned around and caught her, like he predicted that she would fall.

Giving out a yelp, her face was crushed into a very sturdy chest as her arms clutched desperately at his own arms, she was saved by his own broad hands securing against her back and ultimately to him.

Gasping out an apology she just heard the oddest chuckle.

"Gi hee."

Looking up startled, she felt her whole body be enveloped by the thought of his red eyes and his sinful mouth that was just tempting her towards the dark, almost making her knickers drop right then and there.

"It's okay, I'm used to having women falling into my arms," his eyebrow raised cockily as he looked pointedly down at her.

Doused with ice water at his arrogance, she was about to rip into him when he looked to his arms where her fingers still gripped him with a strong force. His own hands not even touching her anymore.

Face red and shoving herself away, she tried to muster up all the indignation from earlier but he seemed not to care anymore as he swaggered away to the restaurant part of town.

The _expensive_ restaurant part of town.

While it killed her pride to mention it, she had to tell him she couldn't afford even a glass of water.

Instead, Mr Redfox just batted her excuse away.

"It's okay, I'll pay for you, a onetime thing," his eyes never looked away from his destination.

He knew that they had a suit only rule but he thought but eh, what were they going to do when he offered a large tip?

Hesitantly following after his imposing form, only allowing the powerful façade that she gave off in front of the big time lawyer fall under all the judgmental looks from the rest of the patrons they were seated in the darkest corner of this steak house.

This was why she barely left her room; less people to deal with.

Levy saw the way in which he draped himself over this chair too, not looking at all awkward in his surroundings and continuing to absorb space. All it highlighted to Levy was the way he really was able to fill out a suit.

Gulping, she lowered her gaze to the menu with the black text running over it in narrow, cursive lines.

Then did a double take and the sheer cost for just a measly salad!

Shaking her head, she settled herself for ordering just a side menu. Although the meaty steak burger sounded delicious, she didn't want to cost Mr Redfox anymore than she had to, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to afford his fees anyway.

Although, the fact that he was still talking to her, knowing her background and most likely her financial background looked promising.

The waiter who waddled up was a thin man with an equally long, thin nose who used it to look down on her from his superior height.

Levy was nearly so cowed as to reject Mr Redfox as she raced out of the door before there was a clearing of a throat from her lawyer and seeing his face, she quickly tucked her legs back under the table.

He was glaring ferociously at the man who seemed to all but wilt under his stare.

"I'm sorry Mr Redfox, I didn't see you there," the man simpered, a bead of sweat actually coming out to roll down from his temple.

Levy couldn't do anything other than gape at what was occurring in front of her very eyes.

"I noticed," he growled before he decided to let off on the glaring, turning to scowl down at his menu instead.

Didn't he ever smile?

"I'll take the usual please, and yes it still will be cooked rare," he folded his menu with a snap, handing it over to the weak waiter before continuing, "and the lady will take the same with the salad but medium rare and with a-"

He looked curiously over at her and she realised that he wanted her to say what she wanted to drink.

"Water will be fine," she croaked, her complaint for him getting her a steak on the tip of her tongue but as soon as she had, her menu was snatched out of her hands and the thin man scurrying away, Levy knew it was futile.

Sighing, she clasped her hands meekly in her lap, her eyes darting everywhere but the man in front of her that she could just tell was smirking at her like he was the big bad wolf and she was little red.

Then the little traitorous part of her body lit with a feverous desire.

Levy shook her head firmly; there was no way on earth she could ever like an arrogant arsehole such as him!

"So tell me, why _should_ I help you?" his hands were clasped under his chin as he stared intently at her, making the girl squirm in her seat.

And that was all she was: a girl.

"B-because it's the right thing to do?" she whispered, all former confidence gone as her situation seemed to really land on her shoulders.

His eyebrow begged to differ as it soared high into his hairline, while maintaining the frown line between his brows.

Sighing, Levy was this close to giving up.

"I also heard from one of the other girls that when you became a lawyer you used to defend people like me on a special discount," her shoulders slumped finally in defeat. "But I guess I was wrong."

Gajeel didn't know what to say.

He was so used to the sight of the iron will that it almost scared him when he saw the iron being melted right out of her.

She wouldn't even last one minute in the women prisons.

One moment dropping the soap, the next, the wife of the meatiest woman there. A crying shame.

Then the thought of the sweet blunette crying and it made him feel guilty which he didn't like.

He sighed, scrubbing the back of his head angrily.

"Dammit, fine!" he snapped suddenly, causing the blue haired girl to jump before her eyes looked up hopefully.

Weaselling out a notepad and pen, he glared up at her.

"Tell me how your supposed murder went down."

Her eyes alighted, her smile so easy in coming out.

"Yeah?" her hands clapped together as she bounced in her seat.

"There's a price."

She froze, hands still ready to continue.

"I'll only defend you," she froze, "if you go back to school and become my new housekeeper."

"I-" she hesitated, before mumbling guiltily, "I'm in school."

"Sure you are," he leaned cockily back in his seat as his eyes devoured her very form, "so that's why you are here, on a weekday, after the regular time for lunch, because you're 'in school.'" He snorted, "I'm not the social services kid, you don't need to lie to me. I just don't want to have to end up defending you again because you happen to get into a similar situation."

Levy wiggled in her seat again, her fingers fiddling with the heavy cutlery absently.

"I wouldn't have anywhere to live while I worked for you," she tried to excuse herself.

"Hence the fact that you would be my house keeper," he spun his bottle of beer on the table coolly, "I have a spare bedroom."

"I wouldn't even know how to begin in school."

"I could tutor you," Gajeel contemplated the girl in front of him, "or at least get you a tutor."

She gaped at him.

"Then what is even the point in me being your housekeeper if you keep paying for extra things _on top_ of my tab!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Because, shrimp," he leaned closer, "if I get this reaction every time I would gladly pay for everything."

Levy scowled, her arms folding petulantly.

There was a silence as Gajeel raised an impatient studded brow.

She mumbled something out as her hand twirled an empty glass.

Sighing, he combed a hand through his knotted hair.

"What was that?"

"…would you expect me to _service_ you?" she asked, her eyes boring into him.

"No," Levy McGarden was shocked when she saw his grin, sharp canines that of a predator. She wanted to see his smile, but God almighty, did he have a cracking set of dentals. "I have no interest in little girls especially those who will soon be working for me."

Levy bristled. She was eighteen dammit, she was _not_ a little kid!

"So arrogant and you haven't even won the court case yet," she smiled tentatively at the waiter who placed her steak burger in front of her, thanking him as he haughtily swaggered away. "Surely, you must have lost one."

She sliced up the slightly bloody meat and placed it on her tongue, humming in pleasure. It had been a while since she has tasted something of this calibre. Quite a while.

"Why do you think I get paid so much?" Gajeel bragged through an unattractive amount of meat that was slowly stuffing his cheeks. "I haven't lost one and I don't plan to start now."

Levy held in her disgust deciding to savour her food instead, knowing it would be a while before she tasted anything like this again.

"Well, it's not like I have anything to lose," she sighed, taking a sip of her water, eyeing up the strange man in front of her.

It wasn't like he was unattractive in a rugged, rough around the edges kind of way. He could actually be seen as adorable the way he was eating like a child, devouring his way through it like he wanted to go back to playing with his action men or something.

Or that could just be the part of her delusional brain trying to rationalise why she was going to agree to this idea.

"You know what? Since you are so sure that _I_ ," Levy paused to giggle at the mere idea, "am a little girl, I'll go to school, be your housekeeper, but," she wagged a finger, "to prove I'm not as innocent as you think I'll treat you to a date."

Gajeel boomed out his laugh, his shoulders shaking.

"Oh yeah?" He sneered, taking a healthy swig of his beer that was drooling at the sides. "With what money?"

Levy frowned.

"I _do_ have money saved, it's just not as much to afford your extortionate fees," she humphed, placing her knife and fork in the middle of her plate to signal that she had finished her meal despite not even being a quarter of the way through it.

"Oh, don't be like that," he teased, his fork already seemingly to creep over the table to gain the rest of the non-leafy portion of her meal. "I was just asking in case you haven't thought it out," he grinned again, sans meat in his mouth and Levy felt her breath catch in her chest, "I'm not a cheap date you know."

Her mouth tilted up fondly as she slapped his hand away, beginning to eat again.

"No, I don't suppose you are, but you can prove it to me _after_ you have won my case for me."

…o0o…

"I declare that the verdict for Levy Louise McGarden…Not guilty!"

The bang of the gavel didn't even register for her as she stared gobsmacked at the old, short man governing the Judge's chair. No way would he have let her go away 'not guilty' considering that the amount of fake evidence against her.

"Come on shrimp," a hand settled on her head, ruffling her hair, "I'm looking forward to your date as soon as we get a good kip when we get to my place. You packed all your stuff like I said, right?"

Levy nodded numbly looking up into, what she found to be, red contacted eyes.

This man…this man was incredible. Maybe things were actually looking up for her.

Shouldering the ragged duffel bag with some effort, she started to stumble after the swagger of the big time lawyer.

His suit truly did cut a nice shape on the man, his trousers tightening over what looked to be a tightly toned arse, his suit barely fitting over the large, muscular shoulders.

The woman in her swooned although the whore in her just took everything with a grain of salt.

He was too arrogant, too mean, too brash, too loud…

But then, Levy considered, he was also a meat lover, cat lover (she found out as she went back to his place the day of the steak burgers) and overall not a bad guy considering he wasn't expecting her to loan herself out for him, rather just look after him and his house and go back to school.

In fact, other than not having to do housework, Levy could only see the benefits for herself.

So, not that she would ever utter this aloud, knowing that Gajeel would kill her, but he really was a big softie, helpless to a sob story.

She giggled to herself and Gajeel shot a confused glare over his shoulder, wondering why she would.

Skipping up, Levy made sure that she was hobbling alongside him, exiting out into the bright sun.

This was going to be a good day.

Suddenly there was a lightness on her shoulder as her bag mysteriously went missing as a gruff hand yanked her duffel bag from her shoulder and she stared over at Gajeel in shock.

"It was just getting annoying," he growled out, his cheeks red, "it doesn't mean anything."

An impish smile on her face, Levy looped her arm through his own, much to the surprise of the man beside her.

"Sure," she teased, her steps getting lighter and lighter, the further and further she got from the courthouse, "and you just _happened_ to represent me because you had nothing better to do that day," she shot a sly glance up to him where Gajeel was just glaring ahead, "am I right?"

"Damn straight shrimp," he grunted, guiding her across the zebra crossing to where the taxis were located, "I don't want to hear a damn thing about me being this damn nice guy, got it?"

Levy chuckled as she saw one of his cheeks twitching irritably.

"Of course not," she sing songed, hopping into the back, pulling him along with her, "why would I _ever?_ "

"Because all you've been is a damn nuisance," he folded his arms gruffly, turning to glare out of the window after he had grunted an address to the driver. "I don't know why I even bother with you."

Feeling brave, she tucked her head on his shoulder and more surprising than not, he didn't shove her away.

Being subtle about it, Levy breathed in a scent of metal and patchouli. God, did she love patchouli.

Admittedly, she thought it was a recently developed thing.

When she had her past job, the scent of old man was always covered up by patchouli however with this man beside her, Levy could see her smelling it all damn day, knowing who it belonged to, knowing what it meant to her.

God, she was turning into such a sap, she closed her eyes. She better not be falling in love with this guy. Heaven knew she would be in big trouble if she ever.

Nothing really went through her brain for the rest of the car journey as she fell asleep.

…o0o…

That damn midget finally fell asleep, Gajeel glanced down at the open, pink mouth of the sleeping girl.

She was starting to get ideas about him that he didn't want known; it certainly was a close one.

He could only imagine what kind of havoc she would wreak as soon as she got to his apartment again. It was already starting in his body, he readjusted himself as Levy, in her sleep, managed to pull her leg over his, a pale expanse that was just itching to be touched.

Maybe he _should_ have said that there was a price of loaning her body to him…

No dammit! He was better than that! Kind of. Maybe.

Would it really be so bad…

He shook his head firmly, growling.

He didn't touch little girls.

He liked his big breasted, not barely a handful. He liked blondes not this dye job (yes, it apparently was) that was a sign of rebellion from her pimp. He liked them leggy not mouthy…

Gajeel knew he was probably getting really weird looks from the driver but he needed to sort out his ideologies now, rather than them come back and bite him in the arse later.

He sighed, shifting his shoulder that was already going numb.

The damnable woman.

She was going to be the death of him.

…o0o…

Levy found herself roughly woken by the fact that her pillow had abandoned her and she got a face full of dirty cab chair.

Pouting, she shoved herself up and followed Gajeel out and into the glass fronted building. It was still as bright as she remembered and this time she had the mind to bring sunglasses.

She tailed him into the translucent box and they zipped up to the top where the apartments were located.

Her nerves started creeping up on her.

What if he wasn't serious about her loaning her body out, this seemed too easy thinking about it. God, what if he is Hannibal? That would explain the crazy canines.

Dammit, why doesn't she ever think these things through?

Her eulogy: the whore that decided to trust her cannibal virginity to a random stranger.

They would make plays about her, she could see it now on the West End. How tragic.

"You don't need to be scared shrimp," Gajeel's voice rumbled out, "if anything I should be, you could pounce on me in my sleep."

Levy's face instantly reddened.

"What do you think I am? Some kind of pervert?" she huffed, folding her arms glaring out of the remaining window before following him into the dark apartment.

"No, but I am irresistible," he shot her a smirk, "you wouldn't last one second in a battle of lust against me."

Levy snorted.

"A battle of lust?" she snorted again, closing the door to the flat behind her, "try and be more dramatic, I don't think you achieved much melodrama. Wait, let me get the popcorn."

"I'm not trying to be dramatic shrimp," he shot a glare over his shoulder, "I'm just stating a fact that once you kiss me, you won't stop, then I won't be able to keep my promise to not touch you."

Levy huffed, tucking her hands at her waist irritably.

She could already tell that this guy was going to be a pain to live with.

"I was a _whore_ ," she snorted, flipping her hair back behind her shoulder dismissively, "that was in my job description and I have never fallen in love with anyone."

Gajeel just snorted, dumping her bag in the kitchen, going to get a glass of water, filling it up with a smugness that just irritated her beyond belief.

"They obviously weren't kissing you right," he shot her a sly glance out of the corner of his eye, "I could do _so_ much better; don't lump me with them."

Her whole body seemed to alight with a challenge as her feet unknowingly took her so she was stood right next to him, her hand already plucking the slim glass from his large hands and placed it on the side, out of the way.

Levy's mouth was firm as she hopped onto the counter, so she was on more of an equal level, her eyes narrowed.

"Fine, kiss me," she ordered, her knees immediately settling and bracketing his hips confidently.

Gajeel just smirked, his canines just furthering the challenge in her mind as she could already imagine their sharpness cutting into her lip.

"I thought I told you I don't touch little girls and I thought you didn't want me touching you either," he said but he didn't back away like she would have expected, instead his hands planted outside her hips as he leaned closer, his smugness just coming out further. "Already going back on your agreement?"

Levy just snorted, scooting forwards so her bottom rested right on the edge and her centre cradled his package gently.

"I'm not going back on that," she affirmed, her own fingers plucking at the belt loops on his smart trousers, "this is a freebie that I just want to test out if your hypothesis is true."

"So what you are saying," Gajeel tilted forward, "is that you are a competitive bitch and don't like to lose, especially to the likes of me?"

Levy leaned too.

"That is just an added point," she breathed, her tongue moistening her lips unintentionally. She caught the way that his red eyes locked onto the movement, "but this is just a challenge I welcome to overcome."

Gajeel chuckled his odd laugh, his scent of patchouli overwhelming her, making her nose tingle and her vision dizzy.

"What do I get if I win?" he asked, his eyebrow arching, the metal glinting as his hands cupped her hips boldly, edging her closer and closer.

"What do you want?" internally, Levy cursed as she heard the breathy way her voice came across.

Damn him, he was actually affecting her!

"Maybe I want those kissing rights," he purred as he bent towards her ear (yes, he still had to bend to reach her short stature despite the fact that she was perched on the counter).

He must have felt her stiffen as her thoughts raced through. Levy thought that he didn't want to have her body as a loan? Was he already breaking his promise? Internally she rolled her eyes.

Well, technically she broke it first but, still.

Gajeel chuckled.

"Now, now, you are getting ahead of yourself shrimp," his teeth grazed the skin of the shell of her ear and her spine unwilling shuddered in pleasure, "all I meant is that I get to steal one kiss from you per day during your stay here."

Levy relaxed, her shoulders losing the tension, her breath coming out in a sigh of relief. Mostly because of his words and the fact that he had backed away so his red eyes were in front of her brown ones again.

"And how long am I staying here?" while her brain was trying to focus on the important details, her body was needy for his touch if it was any indicator for the way her fingers were already forgoing formalities in that they were dragging his belt loops closer and harder against herself.

"For your schooling and a few years after perhaps if you think of going to uni," his head tilted to the side inquisitively. "Is this how you always begin foreplay? Bore them to death so that they are all the more pleasured when you finally get them off?"

Growling, Levy lost her patience and her finesse as her lips attacked his.

His head automatically slid to the right, slanting his lips so he could take more of her in, his mouth unintentionally opening hers in a hot breath. His hands immediately left her hips in favour of gripping her waist and tangling in her short hair behind her bandana.

Where she believed she pressed Gajeel so close to her centre, she was wrong as he pumped himself against Levy, causing her back to arch at the delicious feeling.

"B-but what about if I win?" she stuttered out, cursing at the sign of her weakness.

None of her past patrons had _ever_ came close to inspiring this feeling and Levy felt as if she was about to combust into a million tiny, flaming pieces. How embarrassing.

Gajeel groaned hotly into her ear, his hand that was on her waist ventured and squeezed her breast boldly through her thin smart dress.

"I don't think that will be an issue," he muttered, his canine catching on her neck in a pinch before releasing her as she cried out.

"I-it could be, you know," she tried to protest but knew if he kept kissing her like this, it was just laughable that she thought that she would be able to defeat him.

He chuckled again, grinding himself tightly against her and her back canted further, her head smacking the back cupboard behind her painfully.

Thinking that the pain would anchor, it only sent her thrumming body into a larger state of heady desire.

"Just stop talking," he ordered, his mouth not giving her much choice as he dominated it.

His tongue swept up any doubts, just tangoing with her own, caressing it as he left her mouth only to begin the deadly dance again. His hand, his body, his hair.

By god, his _hair_ even was attractive to the blunette as her hands ran through the silky tresses that she believed would be greasy and matted yet it was as soft as down.

Levy panted, her eyes clenching as his hips continued to slow pump, a mere mock of what would be to come.

Abandoning her swollen lips, Gajeel trailed his chapped lips down her neck, pausing to lave his tongue with her skin, scenting her too at every opportunity.

"G-Gajeel," her throat constricted as he teased her nipple through her bra. "Y-you win, just please."

And like a switch, he straightened, a smirk already in place.

Stepping out of her numb circle of legs, he adjusted his lapels with an arrogant jerk of hands, running said hands through his hair to try and gain some normalcy.

"Glad we got that cleared up," he took the drink that was miraculously not knocked over beside Levy and took a cocky sip. "Welcome to your new home Miss McGarden."

She gaped after him as she watched him tug at his tie, already unbuttoning his meticulous white shirt.

"You are actually leaving me hanging?" she demanded, hopping off the counter, chasing after him, blocking the doorway to what looked like a bedroom, an eyebrow arched.

Gajeel looked down his nose, his mouth so crooked with his smugness that Levy had to wonder for one moment how he was fitting his head in the building let alone the room.

"Have you been tested recently?" he asked after a brief pause.

Wrinkling her nose, Levy propped her hip on the door jamb, huffing.

"And that's the only thing stopping you?" she then bristled. "Hey, what about you? You could be infected with anything right now and I wouldn't know!" she ruffled her messy hair behind her head, "at least I _had_ to get regular check-ups, _you_ have no excuse."

She ended her point by prodding Gajeel in the chest only to find it caught and yanked close.

"I don't like to be touched so casually without any follow ups," he growled, his other hand going to secure her back.

Her breathing caught for one moment before her racing heart slowed at the realisation that this was like any normal job; it wasn't like she _liked_ him or anything. Much.

"I wasn't the one who just stopped," she reminded him, her mouth pouting slightly in a way that she didn't realise had him enraptured.

"Mmmm," his voice seemed to purr under the vibrations that he sent through her skin.

Gajeel tightened his muscled forearm around her, his mouth already descending.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you, gi hee," he reminded her, his fingers digging into the flesh of her bottom, pulling her up suddenly so that her legs were tangled around his waist. The sound of his glass of water shattering on the ground went ignored by the couple.

Taking her initiative, Levy hooked her hands behind his neck, determined to make him feel just like her: a needy mess that wouldn't be able to stop until they had both hit the peak of pleasure.

Her lips enclosed his, taking over a slippery attack, humming her approval when he pressed back, grunting.

Feeling the sponge of the mattress at her back, she let her arms flop back, to let Gajeel do what he wanted. Her brown eyes devoured the way his hands animalistic in their frenzy to take his black tie off, shrugging his shirt off, barely taking the time to undo all the buttons.

That damn smirk never left his face, his red eyes, demonic as he examined her body. They were as sharp as a steel knife and just as cutting in the way that it tore her rationality from her carnal desires.

Prowling over her body, his hand was already at her stomach, pushing it up with a slowness that contrasted with the rapid lock of their upper lips, his fingers just trailing a heat that had her hips accidently clicking up against his own crotch.

Her mouth tried for a gasp but found it was greedily eaten up, her lungs were heaving against the large mass that was dominating her small form.

His own hand had never stopped moving as it finally reached her bra, his hand ready to hold it.

Levy sighed, her eyes clenching shut.

The rough sounds of their movements, the desperate hand at her chest, it was all too much too soon yet she didn't want to stop. God forbid that they did.

However, from the heavy groans coming from the man above her, his red eyes hidden behind pleasure clenched eyes, she didn't think that would be an issue.

Her spine arched towards the ceiling, her air sucked straight from her lungs as the heat thrilled through her nerve endings causing a gasping fish effect. If this continued the way it was going, Levy might even be _happy_ to grant this Gajeel Redfox kissing rights.

Moaning, Levy cushioned her head happily, her neck displaying itself for affection with no extra effort.

"Jesus," he groaned hotly into her neck, "can't you-"

He cut himself off as his hips slowly, seductively, hitched against her core.

Gasping, her pouty lips parted desperately, trying to find the oxygen which was suddenly depleted in the room only to find her pathway blocked by a needy tongue that deliciously rolled against hers.

"Ah!" her throat was becoming parched from the harsh breathing and her cries.

Nuzzling into her neck, his hands held onto her bottom pulling her tighter and tighter against him, the situation in her knickers just embarrassing, she just hoped that he would ignore her needy whimpers that were just increasing in intensity the further his length seemed to dig into her.

Just when Levy thought that he would never touch her, his fingers hooked into the elastic of her tights underneath her best dress, yanking it down. But the feel of nylon against her feverish skin was almost unbearable as she arched closer to his mouth that was now sucking on her neck like an ice lolly in the middle of summer.

The worn hands now pushed upwards to where her knickers embarrassingly betrayed how much she really desired this rugged, gruff lawyer.

Tightening her hands in his hair, Levy sighed as a testing finger slipped past her elastic to her heat beneath. But just as it was getting good, the unexpected happened.

Gajeel backed away, a cheeky smirk on his face, rolling further onto the bed, cradling her hips so that she was tugged with him. Cockily, his hands pushed behind his head.

Gaping, Levy stared down at him. What in the _hell_ did he think he was doing?

Just as she voiced this, Gajeel pushed against her core again sending jelly down her legs. Gasping, Levy's eyes closed briefly before she opened them again, determined.

He was _not_ going to make her do all the work; she had enough at that with her previous "job".

She grabbed his shoulders and hooking a toned leg behind his hip she flipped them back to their previous position and surprisingly he moved with an ease, like he wasn't even going to fight back.

Then what was the point of him even doing that?

The shade cast by his large biceps was distracting but she still continued to watch the red eyes that were intent on her.

"What the hell was that for?" she pouted but her hands still pulled on the thick mane, knotting her fingers so he couldn't pull away from her again.

"Just wanted to have some evidence later," his mouth gently captured hers, before pulling away to stare back down at her. "Don't want you saying that I took your body without permission."

Levy rolled her eyes. It was passed the point where she cared that she was meant to be holding a wall between them.

All she wanted was this.

Was him.

Softly, her fingers braided themselves into his hair, pulling him close to her, letting his lips press against hers again, letting their bodies align.

"I'm not going to ask again, shrimp," Gajeel murmured between the soft suckling that ensued, "you sure you want to do this?"

Levy sighed both from bliss and annoyance. It was an interesting mix to say the least.

Opening her bleary eyes, she let her fingers trail down a pierced ear.

"Me lying on your bed," burying her face in his neck she whispered against his scarred skin, "with soaking knickers isn't a big enough indication for you?"

Gajeel chuckled before a hand moved to his trousers to unbutton and before either knew what was happening, he shoved aside her knickers and was sheathed tightly.

"Ah!" Levy's head dug into the pillow behind her, mouth parted in supplication.

Devouring her, his form was hot, their friction was molten and his mouth was a deadly core that subjugated hers, demanding her body to yield.

And yield it did with vigour.

Sprawled, it was all the red cheeked blunette could do to keep up with him, her voice ready to scream his name if only he would let her come up for air.

Her lower stomach couldn't handle the piston but her hands were already clawing at his back, her pure bliss imminent as was Gajeel's since his grunts and thrusts were becoming all powerful before they both pulled away desperately to roar their desires out.

Panting, Levy could barely believe it as her eyes drooped, a hand lazily caressing his sweaty back, the pads of her fingers catching on the various scar tissue.

Not that this moment of peace lasted long as it turned to a shriek of surprise as his entire weight (a hefty tonne or so) collapsed on top of her.

"Mmm, shrimp," a murmur buzzed through her ear.

Shock flooded through her system enough to grab his face in her hands and push away to see his face slumped in sleep.

Did…he just FALL ASLEEP?

Huffing, Levy tried to worm herself away from him.

Finally with an agonised grunt, the blunette popped herself free from the unconscious body builder. Panting from the exertion, she glanced over her bare shoulder at the sleeping face only to be taken in by his eyes.

Or more like the huge bags beneath them.

Frowning, she bent forward, her breath brushing some of the unruly black hair back from his forehead as she peered directly into his face.

It was true; they were so black like bin liners, shadowing the exhaustion.

Did he really working overtime for her? She shook her head, no that didn't seem likely considering how he bragged that he could win any court case. So then…what was it?

Pushing herself off the bed, Levy padded to the door, her hormones still raging but deciding that she needed some decency in which to face this animal again. She spared one more glance over her shoulder, the blunette shut the door quietly heading for her new room and shower.

But as she was washing the suds out of her hair, she found that she hadn't stopped grinning to herself.

Placing a hand on her chest, her teeth bit into her lip trying to reign in the happiness that was overflowing her.

She was in some deep shit: she loved that stupid jackass, piercings and all.

She just hoped she had a shovel to dig herself out in time before Gajeel noticed.

Staring up into the water spray, she felt it drench her hair. But for now she would hold this sweet feeling close before she nipped it in the bud.

After all, it _was_ her first love after all.

…o0o…

I am really sorry at how late this update has been considering I had a summer job that required me to work forty hours a week *sigh* then just managing my time at uni (unsuccessfully) and I'll write the continuation of the second chapter next.


	4. He Will Never Love You

**5\. He'll Never Love You**

"Lulu," Levy tried again as the blonde stormed off the lift. "Please, listen to me!"

She then made the mistake of reaching out to grab the blonde's arm only to see it viciously yanked away as Lucy glared over her shoulder.

Stumbling back a bit, Levy's lower lip wobbled.

If it only hadn't happened.

" _Oh shit." Gajeel's voice rumbled above her, his lower self still tightly wedged between her thighs._

" _W-What is this?" Lucy demanded, her fists shaking at her sides but her top still looked slightly undone. "Levy?"_

" _Uhh," she glanced at Gajeel before peeking back at her best friend, helpless._

 _Lucy dropped her own bag of Chinese takeaway, her tears finally falling. God, if there was ever a moment where she felt worse, please kill her before that happens._

 _Pushing at Gajeel's shoulders, Levy quickly pushed her legs together and navigated through the variety of papers, her face already apologetic._

" _W-What were you_ doing _with_ him? _" Lucy screeched, her hand smacking the one that Levy tried to reach for her._

" _I should hope it was self-explanatory," Gajeel grumbled, hissing as he put his erection back into his trousers with a significant amount of difficulty. "We were boning down."_

 _Fresh tears sparked in Lucy's brown eyes as she turned her attention back down to the smaller woman in front of her._

" _How_ could _you?" a hand tried to wipe away the flood but just spread her mascara needlessly, the black smudges getting worse and worse. "You_ knew _I liked him!"_

 _There was a gruff sigh before a heavy elbow rested on top of her head._

" _Sorry Blondie," the arm relocated from her head to her waist where he tugged her obviously into his side, "I like them short."_

 _Levy tried to hide the smile that had appeared on her face but the fact was that Gajeel never said these kinds of things when it was just them let alone in front of other people, made her heart pitter patter._

" _But…But you came onto me," Lucy's voice was getting quieter and quieter, a red flooding her cheeks._

 _He snorted, his other hand ruffling the back of his head._

" _I just told you I like them short," he gave her a flick of his eyes before turning back to Levy, "you aren't my type."_

 _Another sob echoed in the archive chamber before Lucy ran for the lift._

" _LULU!" Levy reached out but it was too late the lift was already heading upwards and even if she climbed the whole flight of stairs (very unlikely considering the blunette's lack of fitness) she knew that the blonde would have been gone by the time she made it._

 _Feeling her own tears flooding out, Gajeel tucked her back into his embrace, hand already stroking the back of her head._

"I just don't know why you lied to me!" Lucy's eyes were flames as she finally gave up on the silent treatment. "I honestly couldn't tell you what hurts worse that my best friend gave me false hope about a man, but then took him for herself, or that you lied to protect yourself."

Levy clenched her fists. How come Lucy was the only one allowed to feel hurt? It wasn't like wasn't justified for lying to her but she never once said that she gave her false hope!

"Well, even if you did like Gajeel, you couldn't have done anything about it!" Levy pointed to the sign behind her back.

 _Intercompany relations are banned by power of the Master_.

Marching forward, Levy prodded a finger into Lucy's shoulder.

"And of course I lied!" she hissed, "at the beginning I would lose my job in the process! Not to mention most of it was rocky therefore what was the point in telling you if it was only to end as soon as it started causing unnecessary drama for everyone!"

"But how do you even know that he even loves you?" Lucy spread her stance as if she was preparing herself for battle. "If you weren't sure he was going to stay with you in the beginning?"

Throbbing pain cut through her and storming past, Levy didn't want her tears to be seen as she threw her final shot.

"I thought a best friend would accept a relationship that had been going on longer than she had fancied the same man."

The walk home was painful since she made the mistake to try and break in her new shoes making an overall shit day. Fucking bollocks.

The thought did make her smile considering she could see her boyfriend's language coming to show.

Clicking the lock open, Levy face planted on her couch, screaming.

For bloody sake, she couldn't believe this had become such a drama. Both her and Lucy were right but Levy didn't want to lose her.

But she couldn't lose Gajeel either.

Levy slammed her fists in the couch for emphasis.

"I wouldn't if I were you," a rusty voice said over the couches edge, "you can't afford a new sofa."

Swiping away at the tell-tale tears, Levy gave him a watery smile before kneeling, reaching over the back and wrapping her arms around his neck, silently demanding a hug.

"I'll just steal off you, like you do with my food," she giggled, her chest throbbing painfully.

With a long suffering sigh, Gajeel returned her hug, his large hands and arms giving the feeling of a cocoon.

The quiet of her apartment was settling, letting her muscles relax as she leaned further into the crisp shirt beneath her watery face.

"Well," Gajeel cleared his throat hoisting her up and over the back of the couch, his hands on her bottom, carrying her as if she were little more than a child "girls are bitches, can't change that."

There was the wonderful smell of lavender with some steam as she was deposited in the bathroom.

And as much as she hated to ask, Lucy's cutting words _"Do you know if he even loves you?"_ was enough that she didn't release her claw like grip from her boyfriend's neck.

"Shrimp?"

Taking in a shaky breath, Levy dug her face out of Gajeel's neck, gazing up at him.

"Do you love me?"

While it wasn't the answer she expected, the derisive snort and the hoisting her so she was sitting on her counter and closer to his face with the black eyes staring into hers was not unpleasant.

"Would I do all this pansy shit for someone I didn't?" his arm waved back to the fluffy bath.

Did a bath really count as "pansy shit"? Giggling, Levy covered her face back into his shirt collar, her heart still throbbing since it wasn't exactly the answer she wanted.

"But I," Gajeel gruffly patted her back, "love you, dumbass."

Just as she was in the despair, the elation was worth it. Pulling down with her nails in his collar, Levy pressed an open mouthed kiss on his pouting mouth.

"Thank you," she murmured before she hopped down, shimmying out of her work clothes before her hands were taking over Gajeel's belt.

"Hey, what're you doing?" he tried to bat her hands away but after months of practiced skill, she had them undone and shoved them down to his ankles.

"I want to share a bath," her tone clearly indicated it was not up for negotiation.

Her hands were already busy with his shirt, not letting him get a word in edgewise, exposing more and more scars and piercings that littered his body. Although she knew the fight had gone out of him when his hands started massaging her chest.

"Gi hee, guess you _really_ twisted my arm about this," he sighed but pulled her closer as she shrugged his shirt off his shoulders.

Turning her around he lifted her up and before she could complain they were both in the boiling water that liquidated her muscles enough that she relaxed back into Gajeel's chest.

The ripples of the water were soothing to her ears as Levy let her head loll back onto his shoulder, her hands linking with his to rest on her stomach. There was a moment hesitation as he figured out whether to keep up his gruff persona or let her keep it.

He chose the latter.

Raising his knees, the man made sure he was bracketing her inside his legs as he pulled her closer to him.

Her head still rested on his chest, her breathing becoming more and more even as she relaxed.

Gajeel shook his head, his damn shrimp. Couldn't stay awake in a bath if she wanted to.

He smirked. Unless…

Taking advantage of their linked hands, he began to slide one down her stomach, thumb rubbing soothing circles as he went until he cupped her mound. Levy wriggled in her sleep. The other hand journeyed up to a breast using the hand underneath his to cup it gently.

Her face creased while arching her back.

Nuzzling into her neck, he pressed an open mouthed kiss on the side of her throat. A gasp. The hand below her hips pushed her hand closer to her clit. A tiny whimper.

Finally realising that she wasn't going to wake up easily, Gajeel chuckled before biting her earlobe with a pointy canine.

Squealing, Levy jumped in his arms, almost head butting him.

"'Jeel," she slurred still coming out of her sleep as she glared at him with her lidded eyes although the fire was there.

Bending down, he pressed a kiss on her nose before he flattened his mouth on her own. Moaning, it was both a plea to keep going and the annoyance from being woken, although he knew which would win always with him.

Rotating in his arms, the water sloshed as she rose to her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Her breasts heaved against his chest as she struggled to inhale as he sucked in the breath that she needed. He took what he needed or wanted.

Mostly wanted.

But she was the first human that he could claim he needed this bad as his hand reaches behind her back to grasp onto her bottom with a hum of delight that rumbled deep in his chest.

"Ga-Gajeel," her head tilted back meaning that, because he didn't want to lose any skin contact, he followed down her throat, his tongue and teeth a deadly mix as he sampled more and more of her skin.

He couldn't get enough of her. She was _his_.

A hand reached for her breast, kneading it in a hand taking the handful gladly. Her hands were combing through his long hair, desperately pulling him closer to her collarbone, her tiny whimpers enough to be music to his ears.

Pulling away from her finally, Gajeel stared her dead in the eyes while the hand that was on her breast reached to curl around her face, his thumb resting on her chin.

Her eyes were dark as she gazed at his face, her hands resting on his shoulders for balance.

"Lower your legs," she murmured.

Acquiescing, she straddled them before going beneath the waterline and reaching for a certain anatomy that she wanted. Panting in his ear, she sheathed herself quickly, not bothering with any foreplay as the steam in the bathroom was a shroud, delicately resting on both of them while their sweat mingled with the water beneath them.

Levy gasped, her back arching as they first joined.

Their breaths were the only noise, even the water was quietly lapping. It was the connection that mattered.

But when he placed a hand at the small of her back, it was suddenly a frenzy. She cried out as Gajeel pulled out before rapidly placing himself back inside her, revelling in the clenching of her lower lips that were desperately desiring him.

Biting down on her shoulder, her nails scored his back as her hips moved frantically in time with his the pleasure roaring up in her veins, spreading like hot syrup, thickening inside until she was just a boiling mess.

Soon all too soon they reached their climax and when they reached the bed, hot, bothered and maybe suffering a tad with heat stroke, Gajeel combed her hair back.

"So? You gonna take the job?"

Sighing, Levy burrowed into the flesh beside a large pectoral.

"I never liked this job anyway and they _did_ offer that I could work full time instead volunteering," her fingernail traced a particular scar that cut across the opposite side of his body.

"That's true," his arms tightened.

"It would be fun."

He snorted.

"I know you," she giggled, "it wouldn't be fun not seeing you at my workplace every day, heaven knows that you avoid it like the plague."

The sudden movement of Gajeel rearing over her, literally her ceiling from the way he blocked out all her light.

"That's not true," he protested.

His teeth gleamed in the light with his smirk.

"It could be fun having bookshelf sex," his mouth moved down to her much abused neck.

Sighing, she'll have to wear a scarf tomorrow or a turtleneck.

"We have bookshelf sex here all the time!" she argued, pushing at his shoulders teasingly.

He raised back up, his face frowning.

"Yeah but it's not in a public space like a _library_ ," he pointed out as if that validated his argument.

Giggling, Levy pulled his weight down on top of her.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me," her face raised to breathe across his lips.

"Demanding, ain't ya?" his connected with hers.

It was almost enough to forget the troubles outside the room.

Almost.


	5. He Could Be A Stranger

**6\. He Could Be A Stranger**

 **You Gave A Second Glance**

He was there again. _Why_ was he there again?

Levy peeked around the corner of the shelving once more. It may be her imagination running away with her again but what if he was there to start a shootout or something? It happened at the local supermarket last week so _why_ _not_ here too?

She withheld the need to snort. Okay, yes, her imagination was running away with her.

The delinquent's head shifted and quick as a mongoose she was hidden behind her bookshelf again, her hands putting books back randomly.

Admittedly, his company wasn't unwelcome. She worked the full eight to five requirements, sometimes volunteering for another two because the sweet old librarian needed a hand, but this guy would always be there from at least eight to nine and then (sometimes if she was lucky) he would be there from two to closing time.

This stranger never chose the same genre of books though. He went from mechanics to iron welding to, she think it was sewing. Despite the bad boy image he looked studious most days as he would stand by the shelves reading or perching his pile of books on the table, usually head high.

Shaking her head, Levy undid all the damage and squeaked her trolley to the correct aisle.

This was the second month of him being here.

She didn't know what he was researching but sometime she would find herself about to ask him _do you need any help?_ Before she would convince herself that she was just being silly and continue to putter on to the next aisle.

Her sigh echoed in the large, vacant space. Like she said, it was nice that there were actual human beings inhabiting this library.

It was increasingly unused since the newer one opened right in the centre of town next to all the shops, where this one was in the old shopping district. Now, Levy was resigned to seeing the little old ladies who came in from the suburbs as this was closer to their houses.

So why was he here again?

There was literally nothing under the sun he could benefit from coming here.

There was movement out of the corner of her eye and quickly Levy pretended she was absorbed in reading the blurb on the back of the random book in her hand.

 _Don't look her way, don't look her way, Jesus if the blush just GOES DOWN she could look him in the eye and say-_

"Oi."

Startled, she dropped her books under her arm, making an almighty clatter that bounded off in this carnivorous space.

She glanced up before doing a double take. What was he _doing_ there? In front of her?

"Uh, uhm," staring fixedly back down at the books on the floor, she neatly began to stack them, "ho-how may I help you?"

He was attractive. She didn't realise he was attractive.

She saw the piercings of course, but considering the way they glinted out from behind the long mop of ink, who wouldn't? But she never saw a smirk like that with straight teeth albeit with pointy fangs nor the regal nose wrinkled up in distaste. And she never saw biceps like that, barely tucked away under a white, school shirt.

Blushing, she continued to stack the books methodically, giving her heartbeat time to cool off and slow to a normal pace.

"Bloody hell," the guy _crouched_ down with her, picking up the remaining books and hauling her pile up with him and deposited it on the trolley next to him.

"Sorry," he reluctantly mumbled, "didn't mean ta scare ya."

Bending her neck back, she watched as he rubbed the back of his head, his elbow sticking out at a gawky angle.

"Oh, uhm no, I mean," she looped her fingers behind her back as she scuffed her toe against the floor. "I easily startle."

Her daring finger came to tuck a hair behind her ear as she peeked up at him.

"What did you say you needed again?"

"Oh," he straightened, "I was wondering if you could order in a book for me?"

Smiling, Levy held out her hand.

"Certainly, I'm Levy."

Clearing his throat, he grabbed it.

"Gajeel."

…o0o…

Sometimes, she wished she never judged a book by its cover because as soon as Gajeel told her what he was working for, she felt a bit…well, rude.

He goes to the private academy that she went to, in his final year and was planning on starting up a mechanics. By himself. Already done two apprenticeships and had figured out that he would rather be the boss than someone else.

Undeniably, Levy was going for the overkill in levying the guilt of judging him prematurely.

Every time he came into the library, she would greet him with a big smile (too toothy) with a high voice (too loud) and with her chubby cheeks folding on themselves (too red).

But as grumpy as he was he always spared a 'hi' for her and always asked for her help with anything.

She did coddle him a bit considering she left school a couple years before him, she kind of wished that he stood out in her memory at least a little bit.

But the moment when her guilt was finally assuaged was when, as she was passing his study table, he gruffly grumbled:

"Do you wanna come check out my building where it's gonna be?"

Sparing a glance over her shoulder, so startled was she that the books that were piled unimaginable high in her arms wobbled before they fell on top of her with a cry.

"Oi!"

Finding herself on the floor, the light was too bright as she stared at the ceiling. God, those books packed a wallop.

"Ow," she hissed as she tried to sit up.

"Hey, slow down short stack," a hand pushed her back down.

Gajeel's voice sounded close and looking back up at the sky there, his face loomed over hers and the pillow which she thought were a stack of books that she landed on, were in actual fact, his legs that were folded so she could lie on them.

Well, this certainly was an odd predicament.

On the one hand, she really should get up because he was still in school and she was twenty. But on the other….

Well, it was safe to say, she wasn't moving anywhere with her fluttered heartbeat. She'd probably go into cardiac arrest should she do any movement. Yeah, that was totally plausible.

His thumb was stroking her collar bone, did he realise that?

And it was dark, not like earlier, as in, it was dark enough to be closing time.

"What time is it?"

"It's five thirty," he shifted, causing the lump on her head to throb.

"Oh," her hands were folded in her lap but she thought it was probably better to start supporting herself so she didn't bother Gajeel. "It's a school night, you should probably get on home."

He snorted.

"I'm eighteen, I can look after myself," he flicked her nose, "and I wouldn't be here if your balance actually worked."

Levy flushed to the roots of her hair. It was a fair point.

Pushing herself up and ignoring the commands to stay down, she wobbled to her feet.

"How did you manage to stay here past closing time anyway?" she clicked out her back, "I swear Petunia clears the library at five."

Shrugging, he stood up, stretching his arms above his head.

"I told her that I could walk ya home since I knew where ya lived."

The blunette frowned.

"But…you don't."

Gajeel smirked cheekily.

"Well that old bat didn't know that, did she?"

Her mouth dropped open.

"Y-You-" she spluttered, "you can't just _lie_ to someone like that!"

What was she going to do? Levy couldn't well lie to her friend like that could she? She had morals dammit!

When she brought the issue up, for the first time since she met him, he floored her.

"I'll just hafta walk ya home then, won't I?" he sighed, craning his neck back. "How annoying."

Levy's mouth gabbled for a bit before she found herself nodding like a bloody Churchill dog. To top it off she might as well do the _"Oh yes!"_

"Just let me get my coat," her hand reaching for the keys on the nearby table and going through the motions of locking the library.

And it was only on the walk home that she realised that she was slightly nervous. What if he lingers? Would she ask if he wanted a cup of tea? She shook her head.

No, that would be like she was propositioning him and who would want to go out with an introverted bookworm like her? Not Gajeel that was for sure. But bloody hell this was difficult.

They didn't really talk and that was fine with her but God Almighty it certainly would be a pleasant change if he started the conversation for once so she wouldn't feel like she was bothering him all the time.

"So this it?" a voice startled her out of her reverie and Levy glanced up to find, they had indeed stopped outside the front door of her semi terraced house.

She nodded, her heartbeat creeping up her throat and the redness, that seemed inevitable, plastered on her cheeks.

"Thank you for walking me back," her eyes kept glancing at the ground and even when she raised her head, they never made it passed the collarbone and chest set in front of her eye line.

"No problem, shrimp."

Scowling, Levy found her nervousness evaporate with the pet name. She couldn't bloody help it!

"You don't need to remind me that I'm small all the time, you know," she shot over her shoulder, fully intending on walking into her house in a huff, not even caring how she was going to say goodbye.

However, when she was about to enter, making sure she glanced over her shoulder bitterly, she was struck dumb by the proximity of the eighteen year old.

His arm was leaning on her door jamb, his muscles bunching in front of her face, his shadow overwhelming her as his other hand touched her neck, briefly before grabbing her chin.

"Ain't I getting a goodnight kiss?" his teeth glinted as he smirked.

Her mouth wanted to form 'no' but to say that she would have to pout her lips which look surprisingly like the pursing and that was the reason for their predicament. Really.

She was small as well, so how on earth was she supposed to stop him from kissing her?

His lips slammed into hers, moulding her harshly.

Gasping, her fingers tangled into Gajeel's long mane, to obviously push him away but suddenly her mind was very foggy on what was right or wrong.

In fact, her leg looped high around his hip, her heel digging into his bottom as her arms tried to pull her further up, trying to climb him like ivy so their lips would never part.

His hands were ravaging her skin, sliding up her leg that was hitched on his hip, up her skirt to play with the elastic. Flushing, Levy didn't pull away as her teeth nibbled on his lower lip, her hands now tugging his hair in bunches.

Tilting his head, he changed angles of their kiss, managing to get deeper and deeper into her mouth while his hips, headily, pushed into hers, trapping her against her own door. His other hand moved from her chin finally to cup the back of her neck, welding her to his frame.

If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up. God, never let her wake up.

Grunting, Gajeel's hand moved from her knickers to her bottom where he squeezed hungrily.

She gasped, finally wrenching her face away to breathe but he didn't even allow that much.

The hand that was cupping her neck swept away the hair that shielded her shoulders and throat before his mouth was on the skin, suckling as if she were the sweetest water and he was the most parched man.

Tingles were spreading up and down her arms, blood was flowing hotly through her veins where there was the feeling of an electrical wire down below. Unfortunately, other than the touch of his package, it was sorely being neglected.

"Ga-Gajeel," Levy buried her face in his neck as his teeth came into play, deciding here and there to suck a little on her tingling skin and biting it randomly.

"Ya want me to come in, doncha?"

His hand squeezed on her rump, pulling her tightly to him giving a slight nudge where she could feel a certain part of him wanted her. It eased the ache for her enough that just as she looked up into his eyes, her mouth parted and-

"Come on Shu Shu, go for wee wees!"

-The mood killed.

Levy quickly lowered her leg as she glanced over at her next door neighbour and landlord letting his furry white dog outside in his front garden.

"Ah," the sweet old man squinted into the dark seclusion of her doorway where Gajeel had barely moved away and his hand still held onto her waist. "Miss McGarden?"

"Mmmhmmm," she pushed subtly at a hand but found that it was stuck to her side like acrylic in clothes. "Hiya Mr Romley, how are you?"

The old man squinted again.

"I was just letting Shu out," his hand adjusted his glasses, "what are you doing over there, pet?"

"Oh," by stomping on Gajeel's foot, she found that she could make it out of his close embrace and walk to the fence dividing their properties. "I just got back from work, they kept me for considerable overtime today."

"Ah," Mr Romley peered around her shoulder where her…whatever he was, was probably sulking or brooding in the darkness of the doorway. "I hope you'll go straight to bed then Miss McGarden."

"Uh," she nodded, "of course. Have a nice night."

Mr Romley narrowed his eyes before nodding and venturing back into his home without a word.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Levy turned to find a pair of lips conveniently placed so that hers could push back and begin the hot slippery mess of their tongues massaging together again.

She groaned happily, her feet going on tip toes and her arms folding behind Gajeel's head, trying to maintain balance and failing. Miserably.

Hitching so their cores clashed deliciously, the black haired man hoisted her up so that she was situated on his hips while his own hands took her globes in either hand, squeezing.

The gasp escaped her throat before she knew it but the monster in front of her, after he slammed her back into her door, grinded himself against her, his tongue clashed with her own, didn't bother to hesitate.

Weirdly, the taste of orange juice lingered. Was that what he had before she woke up?

As one of his hands crept up her t-shirt, brushing the skin hotly, Levy found it within herself not to care.

"Miss McGarden? Have you made it safely into your house?" the concerned voice called from inside the next house, the outdoor light flickering on again.

Gasping now from fear, Levy, in her panic, flicked Gajeel's forehead. He cried out, dropping her. Now what the blunette didn't understand was that she thought her legs would be less like spaghetti and more like the flesh and bone that they were.

However, there are things in life you just can't achieve.

Staggering over to the fence, she called quickly:

"I'm fine, just watering my plant," she cringed as soon as she said it because her front garden was almost barren apart from that one bush that seemed on the cusp of dying but, if she was truly honest, appeared to have no intention of leaving this earth.

"Oh, good, I thought that ruffian was still here!" Mr Romley chuckled. "Well I can rest easy now. Hope you have a good night, pet!"

The light switched off leaving her and Gajeel in the dark.

The flinch this time was the embarrassment from _flicking_ a guy in _panic?_ Who _does_ that?

"Uhm," but before she could finish a flick hit her forehead. Cupping it, Levy scowled upwards at the smirk covered face. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For flicking _me_ ," and as sly as he was, he kissed the pain filled spot with chapped lips and giving a teasing lick before heading to the gate, "and as repayment, you are coming to mine to check out the shop, right?"

"Uh, uhm…."

"It's a Saturday, the library is closed, school's off, so you have no excuse," he gave a jaunty salute, "I'll come pick you up tomorrow at one."

And without another word, he left, leaving the zombie bush and Levy to stay rooted to the spot.

In surprise or circumstance, no one could say if it was one in the same.

…o0o…

God, what was she going to wear?

Like would it be better to wear jeans? But then he always saw her in jeans!

But, she bit her lip, from when she saw him off after every library visit he rode away on a motorcycle making it impractical to wear a skirt.

Sighing, Levy sat her naked body on her bed, her face in her hands. Why was she thinking so hard about this? It wasn't like it was a date…or was it?

It's not like he asked Petunia to come see his garage. She snorted. That was probably because they both held an equal distaste for the other.

She firmed her lips. Fine, she'll choose relatively nice jeans and a fancy top that she'll keep under a standard hoodie so if and when it would turn to an actual date, she can whip off the hoodie like a secret weapon.

Grinning, her legs shimmied into a pair of black jeans so that if oil _happened_ to get on them, the stain would be less catastrophic and a flowy orange tank top.

With a brush of mascara, Levy deemed herself ready. An hour too early.

God, she was such a sap. This was most likely not a date. If anything, it would be an eighteen year old showing off his hard work that she assisted in. But that wasn't the type of kiss yesterday.

That one was a hormonal young adult who needed to satisfy the itch he had every time he glanced at her. Levy's body flooded with heat embarrassment and excitement together fighting for dominance.

Although she was drawn from her musings when there was her broken doorbell which broke in the middle of every chime like a boy's voice hitting puberty five times in a row.

She frowned.

Who could that be?

Her eyes glanced down to her watch and saw it was still an hour till Gajeel was supposed to pick her up but looking through her peep hole, her eyes widened.

He was also an _hour early?_

Unchaining the door, she pulled it open, her mouth parted in awe as she tried to decide what she was going to say. That she was happy? _Extremely_ happy? Flustered? Maybe a bit annoyed he would try and catch her off guard?

Then she spotted his smirk as he cradled a helmet in one hand.

"I can tell someone was eager," he chuckled, handing her the helmet before turning to walk to back down the path where a black, death trap was casually leaning on a stand.

Levy puffed up her cheeks as she followed after him, slipping on her elastic pumps.

"What does that make you then?"

But just as she was about to shove the helmet on her head petulantly, Gajeel caught her hands holding them above her head while he leaned against the machine.

"It makes me damn eager too, shrimp," his teeth biting teasingly into his lip and that was the last sight she saw as his hot mouth devoured her own.

Moaning, her body was literally Play-Doh in his hands, her spine supple and forgetting it was _supposed_ to be made of bone and not jelly.

His leg was wedged dominantly in-between her own and it gave a teasing rub while his hands holding onto her wrists still traced down to her shoulders, spreading pins and needles wherever he ventured. Cupping her shoulders, he used that to tug her closer, grumbling while he did so.

Levy gasped, her fingers twitching and her arms losing the feeling as they shook, struggling to hold the helmet above her head. Her knees felt like they were beginning to knock together as she fought to tamp down on her desire but her body couldn't hold back as her body rested on his.

His lips were chapped and rough against her own and the taste of fresh toothpaste was starting to make her slightly dizzy.

But all too soon, his lips released hers with a smack.

Dumbly, Levy stared up, her eyes dilated and begging for more with that burning ache in her lower belly supporting her argument.

Just as she was about to tilt to her tip toes, Gajeel pressed on her hips, pushing her away.

"Come on, shrimp, times a-wasting," he said, swinging a muscled leg clad in black jeans, straddling his equally black bike.

Annoyance at the cock tease, she shoved her head into the helmet with a scowl before climbing on the back. But then there was the problem she didn't think she could encounter: where was she going to place her hands?

She wasn't some biker chick, she was used to _safe_ vehicles with some kind of cage around her where she knew she would at least have a chance at being the victor in an accident. This wasn't the movies where the good girl goes out with the bad boy and knows _exactly_ where she could put her hands to maximise safety and sex appeal.

Like he had anticipated this, the masked Gajeel reached back, grabbing her wrists wrapping her arms tightly his barrelled torso like she was glomping him.

"Uh," she didn't dare let go but she found that this was not in her comfort zone, especially with her push up bra squishing obviously into his back. So much for making her breasts look naturally that big.

Although she didn't have time to dwell as they roared off.

When they pulled up in front of a grimy building, Levy could officially say that she _definitely_ preferred cars. Cars were the way forward.

Ripping off her helmet, she gasped, holding a hand to her heart that was bouncing around her chest that wasn't healthy and, for once, wasn't related to the man sitting in front of her with their hips pressed tightly together.

She saw Gajeel do the same, his hair in a ponytail but it whipped round as he spied on her. Chuckling, he got off first before grabbing her waist and lifting her with the ease of moving a glass of water from Point A to Point B. Not that Levy liked being manhandled. Obviously not.

Hence that was why she was trying to look disapproving but the wetness in her knickers proved otherwise, especially when the dark haired man bent down kissed her cheeks before sealing his lips onto hers again.

"I thought we already dealt with the hello kiss," she mumbled into his lips but it didn't stop her hands digging into the open jacket, telling him not to go.

Chuckling again, Gajeel pulled away to smack his lips against hers once, twice before moving down her neck placing cheeky pecks. Embarrassingly, the brief contact was enough to send a flaming trail throughout her body like a spider web.

"We did, but this is ta satiate the lust of having ya pressed up against me and _not_ naked," he pulled away his red eyes just boring into her.

The blush that was managing to stay to her ears, flared on her cheeks probably rivalling that of sunburn. A lump formed in her throat.

God, she hadn't thought this through. She hadn't had sex in the best part of a year and half, too busy with work. What if she was bad? What if he laughed at her? Dammit she shouldn't have come here. She should have made an excuse that she couldn't have made it.

But as he stared down at her with a cocky grin of his that seemed to ooze the superiority of his stature her inner self just melted happily.

"Sh-should we go inside?" Levy stuttered.

A little part inside her died. Way to play it smooth. If this guy was looking for that femme fatal, older woman, he was going to be severely disappointed.

Gajeel smirked before clinking his key chain in his hand, his eyes almost black in desire before unlocking the door.

And whatever Levy was expecting, it shot immediately out of her head.

The grimy windows outside bellied nothing of what was inside.

Concrete flooring, swept. Cinder block walls, relatively new looking. Already there was a red Jaguar E Type with the hood open to give a passer-by a glance into its guts. Machinery everywhere, in different states of second hand to newly bought but all gleamed with some attempt to make it clean.

"Oh wow," she breathed, turning in a circle to make sure that she wouldn't miss anything.

"Whaddya think?" Gajeel asked as he scruffed the back of his neck.

And it was only through the few weeks she had known him that she knew he was trying to hold back a blush and an embarrassed smile.

"This is _wonderful!_ " Levy exclaimed.

Trying to make it casual, she threw her arms around his middle. Okay, maybe that wasn't so subtle.

"I'm so happy for you," his bulging arms were quick to circle round her waist too, returning her hug surprisingly. "Congratulations!"

So, physical contact initiated, now the real problem was attempting to disengage. He was probably feeling uncomfortable now.

Releasing her hands from where they had linked together, she found that the tight force around her torso hadn't let up one bit.

"Uh, Gajeel?" she asked, placing her hands tentatively on his chest as she peeked upwards.

Not that she got a great look as lips were overwhelming her all of a sudden.

"Oomf!" she tried to stumble back as her oxygen was taken away from her, a hot tongue swirling in her own hot cavern but found that this guy's strength was enough to hold her and mould her to his desire.

He grunted before panting, angling her head another way barely letting her suck in enough oxygen to continue standing on her own.

It was criminal. It truly was. Gajeel shouldn't have been allowed to make a noise like that. A manly utter of passion that came from deep in his throat.

Heat flooded her cheeks but this time it wasn't from embarrassment, no, this was like his good morning kiss and goodnight kiss.

But worse.

This was worse because she could feel the napalm deep in her belly and it was running rampant with no deterrent.

And not only were they tangled, they were not going to have anyone to interrupt them.

Finally, feeling her relax, it seemed that the bulky man above her recognised the same thing she did as this pushed him to aggression.

Heaving her into his arms so their crotches pressed hard together, the feeling of his hands on her bottom was exactly the same as last night but she had no more time to dwell on it as her hands carded through Gajeel's hair. God, it was so soft.

Using her grip on him, she tilted his head to whatever way she pleased and this dominant position got her cocky.

It was probably what led to what happened next.

Giving a particularly hard yank on his hair, her teeth bit into his lower lip.

All of sudden Gajeel's fingers dug in so hard to probably bruise, so arching, Levy released his lip with a pop, her chest heaving for breath. They were moving but her eyes were hazy as she just saw the ceiling moving past in some kind of grey blur.

Placed on her feet, the blunette worried that he was just giving up on her, tasted the fruit but found it was lacking. Her hands remained around his neck, refusing to let go but it was alright since he reached behind her with a growl, his face burying in her neck giving a wet kiss dead centre on the side of her neck.

SLAM!

Levy squealed and jumped in surprise before she was found boosted until her bottom was on the cold hood of the Jaguar. She glanced up with a smile on her face before Gajeel was swallowing any protest or tease, almost desperately.

Giggling, he growled again before punishing her with her own bite on the lip. She cried out in surprise before his big paw pushed her chest down so she was partially reclined on top of the hood, the cold seeping through the lower part of her hoodie.

Wow, okay, no need to panic. It wasn't like there was a hot man in front of her just stripping his biker jacket and t-shirt off before staring down at her with a scarred chest and pierced nipples. Fuck, if he spent most of his time studying and at the library, how on _earth_ did he manage to get the hours at the gym that it would take to get this _god's_ body?

Against her will, her hands slid up from his belt, palms flat as her fingers bumped over all the ridges of muscles.

"This ain't a strip show, shrimp," Gajeel grabbed her hips, and wiggled her closer to her erection, grinding together in a delicious friction for only a split second. "Take ya clothes off."

Well, that was blunt.

Arching herself up, their chests were almost touching with bated breath, her heart now bouncing around her chest from the hormonal reaction this man must cause in any girl's knickers.

Just the brief moment of darkness was enough to increase her anticipation, the feeling of her clothes sliding off her body was stimulating her fever, and it was almost too much.

But the worse bit was because she knew that Gajeel was watching her so intently, he was analysing every square inch of her skin being exposed so much so that her body shivered. And not from the cold.

Her top came off with her jumper so she was now left alone in a grey silk bra she bought on a whim that pushed her breasts up nicely.

Shuddering out a breath, she reclined back on her hands, trying to suck in as much of her stomach to make it seem flat.

God, what if he thought she was too small? Her breasts weren't amazing after all. Average.

However when she saw the way his eyes dilated, the way one of his hands left from pressuring her lower self to his erection to pass over her stomach with hot fingers, she found that she couldn't care less as long her just did something about the _ache_.

Grabbing her breast, her leaned over so his hot breath cascaded over her skin, tilting her lips up to be able to accept his kiss she was severely disappointed and astounded when he went to her ear, swirling his tongue, the slippery noise causing her lower self to clench.

She felt they definitely weren't close enough and wrapped her legs around his hips, linking her heels behind his back, her own spine trying to resemble a protractor as her hands gripped at the shoulders that cast a shadow over her body.

Eyes wide, Levy didn't want to miss the way Gajeel's shoulder swelled in front of her from his harsh breathing, the way he started to move slowly, grinding upwards, his own pressure easing her slightly below. But it was not enough.

His breathing quickened as Levy shuddered against him, her hands idly tangling in his ponytail.

This was completely different from the frenzied coupling that she anticipated a man like Gajeel would push for. The slow, molten heat reminded her of cream before it falls from the jug.

Languid that was just waiting to fall onto the hot treacle pudding.

Gasping, she cupped the back of his head, pressuring him harder into her neck, wanting the feel of his chapped lips scrapping along her arteries, across her veins, her throat. Let him overwhelm her, let him devour her, let him take _everything_.

Digging her heels into his tight arse, she pressed his closer, pushing for a faster pace, pushing for a little more passion so she could reach completion.

And from the way the rubbing of their groins increased in tempo, she could see that this was finally going the way she anticipated.

There was a grumbling of a chuckle from the man towering over and his finally released her skin which yearned towards the teeth that had given her a love bite and with both of his hands on either side of her head.

"You're playin' this a lot faster than I thought ya would," his smirk was positively devilish as he bent to whisper in her other ear that wasn't revelling in the chill that his kiss and licks on the shell of her ear.

She felt herself flush happily before burying her face into the crook of his neck smelling the standard oil and generic soap.

"But you've thought about it?" she asked before she could beat herself stupid.

God, she should have said something smoother but all Levy was achieving at this point in time was being as smooth as gravel.

Closing her eyes, frustrated, her arm bent backwards to grip his wrist as leverage when she pushed her torso off the hood of the car, her chest brushing against his own, her nipples just tingling from their silk encasing.

There was a pant above her and before her body could flatten back to the cold metal of the car, a calloused hand prevented her, holding her tight to his body as the friction of his hips increased.

"Of course I have short stack," he grunted before he pulled away, his thumb teasingly dipping beneath the waist band of her jeans before he began un-buttoning them with a deft efficiency that daunted even Levy. "Don't ask stupid questions."

Opening her mouth to protest, she couldn't do anything but yelp as her jeans were gruffly yanked below her knees and off her ankles, no time wasted.

The same went for him as he raised a haughty brow to her as he unbuckled his belt and then stripped himself of his own pair leaving him-

She gasped looking away, bringing a hand up to her mouth to try and hide her blush.

Not that it worked when it was grabbed and jerked away and a smirking mouth was the only thing that was left in her vision.

"It's okay ta look shrimp," he purred, his nose ghosting over her flushed cheeks, "even _better_ to touch."

And the hand that was previously over her mouth was placed on a burning erection.

Swallowing away the temptation to give this man back chat, she just let her lips seek his own, moving her hand over the silky skin, her thumb taking it's time to feel the vein beneath before pausing over the tip.

A hiss. Interesting.

Pumping experimentally, Gajeel leant into her, the hand that placed her hand on him, stayed put while the other trailed up her body, his eyes flaming.

He kept eye contact with her as he brought his fingers up to her mouth and the feeling of the worn hands on her lips made her lips part in a frenzied breath letting two into her cavern.

She knew what he wanted from her. She knew how this worked as the salamander under her skin ran rampant, telling her that her lust wasn't going to go away. Sucking on them, she felt her inner temperature cool slightly but it was enough to make a difference as the hot chest was lying on top of her.

Her breathing was irregular as the salamander continued to race up and down her arms, running in circles in her stomach but when she pulled on the digits in her mouth, the animal inside her seemed to pause.

She swirled her tongue around them while her hips hitched upwards as his other hand picked at her elastic, silently asking if he could pull them down. Her gasp seemed to be a clear indication of what she wanted from him and Gajeel eagerly picked up the gauntlet.

Her teeth nibbled happily on a knuckle as his other hand opened her wider and tugged the fingers that were in her mouth and traced them down to where one of her nipples was sticking out of her bra, and tugged at the nub.

Gasping, she tried to hold her heart in her chest as Gajeel teased her again, flicking at the erect nipple.

"Ga-Gajeel, come on," she moaned and she was almost sobbing relief as his mouth attacked hers again.

His tongue laved over her lips before his teeth were making a meal out of her mouth. Her pants were barely getting through as he would eat those up as soon as she breathed or exhaled. The hand that pushed her leg wider tested her entrance, where she was desperately trying not to clench but it was a futile effort.

It was like trying not to itch and itch and it just got worse.

Other than his eyes widening in surprise, Gajeel didn't waste any more time that pulling a condom on and sheathed himself quickly in her.

The sharp sensation caused Levy to cry out.

Fingers digging into her hips, he slammed himself hard into her forcing her spine to straighten before relaxing happily, shifting so she was rocking with his movement.

A fierce blush continued to rave about her face and it was getting worse the way her whimpers and whines were getting a cheeky grin before Gajeel would nip her neck.

She scratched his shoulders trying to get him to speed up but found that her nails were encouraging him to go as slow as possible. The timing of his hips didn't increase or decrease particularly but the steady thumping of his hips checking with her own was enough that Levy's eyes clenched closed.

"Ga-Ga- _ah!_ " she tried to say but found that she couldn't control the sudden flames that fluttered across her skin as this time he began to punish her with rough strokes.

"Say it!" Gajeel growled into her neck, his teeth biting harshly down at the end. "Say my name!"

" _Ahhhhh!_ "

"That's the middle bit," he teased, the slapping sound increasing pace, something Levy believed was impossible. "Can ya say the rest?"

The blunette shook her head as she desperately tried to keep pace but found that the sweat that was trickling down her spine was slicking the hood of the car making it more impossible to stay on the car without slipping further down.

Although this wasn't an issue as Gajeel pressured her hips so they stayed steady while he gave even more frenzied thrusts. Levy's opening was burning from the friction but she could feel herself tensing up to reach the second climax.

Her vision got hazy as her legs twitched, feeling the hot molasses spreading through her muscles and Gajeel gave his harsh final thrusts, clenching and collapsing on top of her, tired.

"Heh, shrimp," he pulled away from her neck briefly to give a cheeky grin. "I knew coming to get your help would be the best."

While she was panting she coked her head to the side in confusion.

"You knew? How?"

Gajeel buried his head in her neck chuckling.

"Ya used ta work in the school library and seemed ta know what anyone wanted."

She froze.

"Yo-You knew who I was?" she looked suspicious sliding up the car to try and move from his embrace slightly. She didn't remember him, but then how did he find her after graduation? "How did you find me?"

"'Course I knew who ya were," then he stared at her and saw the look she was giving him before he rolled his eyes. "Oh calm down shrimp, I didn't know where ya worked, that was a coincidence that turned in my favour when I got horny."

Well, what could she say to that?

"Oh fuck," he sighed, pulling away. "Ya creeped out now or what?"

Again what was she supposed to say when she was clad in only a bra and this man was standing there stark naked asking if she was creeped out by the fact that he accidently found her and then wanted to go to the same library that she was at? Not even to mention he thoroughly screwed her senseless?

If that wasn't a mouthful enough.

"Well," she hedged, pushing up on her hands. "I don't _dislike_ it."

"Well, do I at least get a second date?"

Levy's eyes popped wide. _Did he just say…?_

"Uh," she giggled before she slid off the bonnet, standing toe to toe with the hulking mass. "Sure, a second date would be nice."

Toeing the ground nervously, she smiled bashfully.

"Although, next time," she raised her eyes with a twinkle, "let's just go to a restaurant."

…o0o…

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. A Trophy of a One Night Stand

**A Trophy Of A One Night Stand**

"Ooo," Lucy dragged a velvet black dress out. "What about this one? I don't remember you ever wearing it."

Levy brushed her mascara through her eyelashes, not once looking over, knowing what that dress was.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "That'll do."

"I just can't believe he broke up with you," Lucy seethed as she placed the hanger on Levy's bed. "He is an arsehole."

"You know, I really don't want to talk about it," Levy interjected, snapping her eyeshadow case shut.

"Oh," Lucy smoothed her own bright blue dress down. "Yeah, of course, sorry."

Now she was a bitch. Levy shot an apologetic look over her shoulder.

"Sorry Lulu," she squeezed Lucy's hand. "If I'm honest I just want to get drunk tonight and forget about him."

Lucy beamed.

"But of course, that's what I'm here for," she chirped, her head going back into the closet, her voice becoming muffled. "Ooo what about these heels, these are cute."

Levy sucked in the need to roll her eyes. She really didn't care what she was wearing as long that at the end she was passed out, or so drunk that she couldn't remember. She just needed Lucy to hurry up with what she was planning on making Levy wear so they could have longer to drink. Why was she delegating her wardrobe to her friend again? Oh yes so that her ego wouldn't get too bruised with how little guys look at her when she goes out with Lucy. Great.

Where her friend had big hips, big boobs and long legs, Levy was the opposite. Petite in all areas that mattered, more often than not it was her quick wit that got her through most of her dates successfully. She wasn't anything to look at but not to sneeze at either. Just average.

"Anything is fine," she sighed, pushing her blue hair over her shoulder.

Lucy wiggled her way back into the light and scowled, firming her hands on her hips.

"Anything is _not_ fine," she puffed. "We are going to get you laid to forget about that piece of crap!"

Levy swallowed her second sigh and offered a weak smile.

"I don't want to get laid," she turned back to the mirror, surveying every angle of her powdered face. "I just want to get blackout drunk."

Lucy's grin beamed out at her with a devilish curve.

"Then I know just the people to bring out with us."

…o0o…

"Cana!" Levy yelled as the drunk brunette staggered off to the bar and their little rat tag group started splitting and Levy caught between going to make sure Cana was okay and wanting to enjoy herself.

After the multiple rounds of drinking games her gang decided they were drunk enough to go out. Levy only felt tipsy and couldn't find it within herself to continue to be there. Looking out on the dance floor Levy saw the way her friends' hips were moving and that was _way_ to sexual to be on a dancefloor at this time of night. Snorting, she was about to turn back to the bar when she saw him.

His hands were low on her hips, his fingers brushing the top of a leggy brunette's bum, he was grinding her on his leg and the little lump that had been there ever since he broke up with her rose back again in full force. The tears that had been pleasantly absent now burned with her alcohol. Just as she was about to say fuck it and leave, his eyes raised to her. He made a slow sweep of her body, lingering on her legs before he dismissively flicked his gaze back to the girl in his arms, his lips caressing her neck.

Like he used to do to Levy.

Her breath caught and before she let the sob choke out, she swallowed. Oh no, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Two could play at this game. _We're going to get you laid to forget about that piece of crap_ sounded perfect right about now but first she needed some liquid courage. Ignoring Cana who was chatting up the bar tender she wiggled into the small sliver of space, slamming her hand on the bar. Unfortunately where she was standing was almost between the legs of a heavily pierced guy.

Smiling politely when she first caught his eye, her attention was still trying to capture on the bar tender, enamoured with Cana or more specifically her boobs. Maybe she should have stayed next to Cana; she would have gained a drink quicker there. Before she could move a larger scarred hand slid a drink in front of her. Glancing to the man who's legs she was between she was ready to reject until she saw _him_ over his shoulder, briefly his eyes made contact with hers but then resumed his activity of giving his victim a hickey.

Then the little flame that she hadn't realised was burning in her chest flared and there was only one way to make the fan flare higher. Grabbing the glass, she didn't hesitate as she downed it and turned a flirtatious smile towards the gentleman who was going to be the way she was going to win the battle that night. Taking a look at the man she noticed that other than the extensive piercings, he had red contacts in and his hair was up in a ponytail but anyone could tell that his hair would be long when released down. He had a cheeky grin that would make this easier. Levy leaned in, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"Thanks, it was taking ages," she said into his ear. "I'm Levy."

Her mystery man gripped her hip alarmingly until she realised he was making room for the person behind her to try and get to the bar. But in her heels, her legs told her brain that she was very happy for the fact that she could lean on him. Sober Levy on the other hand was panicking at the guy's rough jeans that were coarse against her exposed thighs and that hand on her hip was warm and intrusive on her personal space making her very much aware she was trying to seduce a man out of her league.

Drunk Levy just leaned further until their chests were aligned and there was only so much room to take a shallow breath between her dress and his t-shirt. As it was the man in front of her took even breaths connecting their chests often. Tugging on her hip, Levy stumbled that half inch further forward so her man could reach her ear. Her whole body began to tingle with awareness.

"I'm Gajeel," he said, his voice a deep rumble under the heavy bass and Levy hoped that her shiver was hidden from him. "And what can I get you to drink?"

Out of sight of her ex she smiled. She was actually seducing a guy? Why was this working? Well she wasn't going to knock it. Her eyes flickered to her ex again.

"Anything sounds like a good start," she tried to purr in his ear.

In the dark she could see the way this lip curled up in a roguish grin and for a moment she forgot about the man across the room and the one in front of her. Her heart crept up its tempo. He was a lot more attractive than she first gave him credit for. Even though he was not her type. She liked them a little less…prison break.

"Coming right up," he murmured back, his hand already up and the bar tender quickly poured him another drink. "Vodka and coke sound alright?"

Levy blinked for a moment before she smiled again, a little more real this time.

"Yeah perfect," she called back in his ear.

Swallowing to build her courage, she perched herself on his knee. She had never been this bold to the other sex before, she usually left it to them however one did not win the war by being timid in battles. She beamed. When Gajeel looked at her like that, she would sit on his knee a thousand times again. She blushed when she felt the broad hand behind her back, close enough to the top of her bottom that she was aware how close he was skirting the line of polite and sexual but high enough she could ignore it. Eyeing her ex in the corner of her eye she saw that he was paying a bit more attention to her but still was absorbed with the bimbo in front of him.

There was a clink and Levy glanced down to see Gajeel pulling his glass away with a smirk and a sip of his drink again. He said something that she couldn't catch, frowning she lent in, so her ear was by his mouth. A broad hand came to smooth away her hair from her ear and when his rough index finger brushed the tip of her ear she jolted, her heartbeat throbbing loudly that she almost missed what he said again.

"You're not going to make him jealous if you keep looking over at him," he teased, that hand on her lower back finally moving that inch south, now in the area of indecent.

And she loved it.

Her face automatically went to check on her ex but Gajeel caught her with his large hand now on her face, his thumb locked beneath her jaw as he guided her back to look at him.

"You can either make him proud that he's got a hot girl like you pining after him," he breathed against her lips.

Nervously she wetted her lips. Her heart that she thought was pounding before didn't compete with the runaway drum that was hammering in her chest now. Levy could admit that though he wasn't her type, the sight of his muscled pecs through his tight t-shirt, that cheeky canine that caught on his lower lip which was begging to be nipped, catalysed her shifting her legs together as a slight relief. And God when he grinned, her cheeks flushed darker (if that was even possible), her heart almost giving up to beat because there was no way it could go faster. Her head began to bend down to him.

"Or?" she prompted.

His hand fisted her dress behind her as he pushed her off his lap and finally into the apex of his thighs, no room between their bodies anymore. She gasped as she felt him through his trousers. His hand that had only bordered indecent now became flat out sexual as grabbed the connecting thigh and bottom to grind her towards him.

"Or you could make him fuming mad that you haven't dwelled on a loser like him," his nose whispered against hers. "And that you've replaced him…with me."

Levy needed no further prompting and crushed their lips together. Gajeel followed her passion and slid his hand that was on her cheek into her hair and fisted it painfully in his hand. Levy gasped. A dart of molten heat was sent to her core and she couldn't help crumbling into his waiting strength. Her hands clenched into his t-shirt, begging for support and loving that Gajeel barely cared. He was only holding her up because of the pleasure _she_ was bringing _him_. Moaning, her hands reached to his neck and dug her nails in. She couldn't hear over the roaring of her ears but she could feel his chest when it vibrated and that thrill that gave Levy was almost decadent.

His hands kept pulling but she couldn't move forwards anymore. Well, it wasn't like she wasn't doing the same when her hands found his pony tail and wrenched at his hair. The magic he was playing on her mouth had her gasping for relief. It was hot, messy and the way those teeth that she was admiring earlier were punishing her lower lip, she was afraid she would collapse in his arms. Or well not so much afraid so much as… _hoping_ she would. Just like she was hoping that his hand that was under her bottom at the moment would finally reach up and grab a globe in his hand.

Although she didn't exactly know how much more sensory overload her body could take when it was all burning up, that in between her thighs was the hottest it had been since she hit puberty. Even her _ex_ never made her feel this good and she was getting it from a random stranger who was supposedly not her type…well he was ruining her for other men. And she couldn't find it within herself to be angry as she just tried to push herself further onto her tip toes. In her heels. Which of course was nigh on impossible.

Then he brought that tongue into play and her knees began to shake while something that was not her heart, began to throb with an urgent need to be satisfied. Wrenching her mouth away, Levy could admit that it was one of the hardest things she could have done but loved that Gajeel let her and even looked a little wary as if he had done something wrong. She beamed quickly pecking him before she tucked her face by his neck and let her lip brush against his ear lobe. Could she do it? Could she say it? Swallowing her trepidation she formed the words she never thought she would say to anyone:

"Do you want to come back to my place?"

The hand that was on her thigh finally cupped her bottom and squeezed but pulled away so his red contacts could see her face.

"How much is it wanting to get back at him?" he nodded a little at the general area in which they last saw him without taking his narrowed eyes off her.

Levy shook her head and raised her hands so they cupped his face.

"Almost nothing at all," she shifted so she rubbed against a little of him.

Gajeel's eyes narrowed again. Her heart suddenly made its way to her throat, maybe she was fooling herself. Like she said she was the second class, she was lucky when she got the sloppy seconds. Her hands drifted back and she was about to go and find her friends and hope they didn't ask where she had been for the past hour. Hopefully they would be too drunk to have noticed her absence.

She was stopped when the hands belonging to the most attractive man she had ever met curled her closer again. Until he was sure he had her attention he gave that cheeky grin and something inside Levy melted.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he crushed their lips together again briefly.

"Let me quickly just go tell my friends," she gushed out and rushed to Cana who was now out of her top but was still trying to seduce the man in front of her and tried to let her know that she was leaving.

Cana shot her a smirk especially to the man who had his hand on Levy's back urging her forwards.

"Have fun," she winked and that was the end of the conversation.

Scanning the dance floor Levy found Lucy circled by many guys and ran over quickly to tell her she was leaving. Lucy stared horrified.

"Why? Aren't you having fun?" she grasped Levy's arms.

Levy grinned and for the first time since she broke up with her boyfriend, she actually meant it when it was impish.

"I am, that's why I'm leaving," Levy glanced over the dancefloor where Gajeel was talking to a pink haired man.

Lucy followed her gaze and instead of looking more reassured her face contorted until she looked more horrified than before.

"Levy you can't go home with a delinquent like that," she turned Levy towards her. "Don't just swap one bad man for another!"

Levy's grin increased and shook Lucy off gently.

"It's alright I know what I'm doing," she smiled and kissed her cheek before she turned to see Gajeel leaning against a pillar, his mischievous smirk there already, a hand in his black jean's pocket and the other hanging loosely by his side, highlighting his muscles that wrapped around his bicep.

He didn't even look like he was paying attention to what the pink haired man was saying instead he inclined his head towards the door questioningly to her. Eagerly she scurried over and grabbed his hand, not being at all apologetic for stealing him away from his friend, she had enough of waiting for everything to work itself out. Waiting for a passionate night to land in her lap. Well, it had, she glanced under her lashes to peek at Gajeel, and she wasn't going to ignore it.

Instead what she got was a peck on her lips and a hard yank on her hip so that there was no more space between their bodies. Gasping Levy's head snapped up to…she didn't know what, but Gajeel was already there with his lips and pressed them heatedly against hers. Her feet stumbled and in her heels that was doubly a problem but Gajeel quickly swooped in with his other arm, preventing her from falling just allowing himself to eat on her lips, his lips hot and wet and-

Levy moaned, her hand cupped the back of his neck, the smell of booze of the club wasn't enough to stop the way that, somewhere down below, was very happy to have met Gajeel that night. There was that grumble again from him and Levy shivered.

Finally pulling away Gajeel leaned in for one last nip before he whispered hotly in her ear:

"Let's go."

Levy beamed and was the one to drag and all but shove him into the taxi and rattled her address to the taxi driver. When that was all done they were left with their pants in the dark and the slight sound of the radio.

Levy heard Gajeel shift and snapped her head up expectantly in time to see his hand place on her leg, while his head leaned closer. She was keen and met him over half way, her lips already mouthing over his, holding in her gasps as the hand on her thigh began squeezing. Once and it moved an inch higher. The heat rippled out from his touch like a massage rock. She sighed and pushed herself further in his embrace.

The second time he slid his hand higher, he alternated the slant but deepened the kiss that she thought she was lost to anything but the feel of his in her arms. Hotter, wetter, desperate-r. Was that a word? She couldn't really dwell on it when Gajeel did this thing with his tongue that had her head rolling back as the floods of nerves flared like a light show under her skin. She was on overload. She never felt like this with anyone and as his mouth closed over the spot just behind her ear, Levy felt the whisper of thought that said that she didn't want anyone else to make her feel that way before it was sucked away through Gajeel's clever, _clever_ mouth.

As she tilted her head back to give her lungs some much needed oxygen, he didn't pause. His tongue remained occupied on her neck and she couldn't find it within herself to complain as the kiss twitch her toes and blur her vision with stars. Her mouth formed his name before she could call it back and he shushed her, his mouth decorating her neck with sucking kisses that had Levy squirming in her seat. The hand on her thigh now cupped her hip and the highest point on the inside of her thigh, shifted so his fingers flirted with her knickers. Clutching Gajeel's arm a wave of panic slipped over her. He was the most attractive man she had ever met but didn't mean she was going to let him worm his way into her knickers in the back of a taxi cab.

It was like Gajeel knew what she meant an continued to stroke rather than trying to worm further up, instead just mapping pleasure all over her neck with an intensity that while her mouth was unoccupied was struggling to find air in the small cab. He lay punishing bites that sent multiple javelins straight to her lower stomach.

All too soon the cab drew to a halt and the charge was rattled out. Levy dazedly tried to open her eyes in time to see Gajeel handing over a wad of cash without asking for the change but she was numb in ecstasy. As he ushered her out the car she was stumbling in her heels and was lucky that his strong and capable arm clasped around her waist, swinging her perfectly into his chest and his waiting lips. Inside her body it felt like a hot springs where his touch was enough to stoke her higher. She just couldn't wait until she got him inside.

Wrenching herself away she fumbled with her bag, hunting for her keys which in her excitement and nervousness clattered to the floor. To save her the embarrassment that would probably end her with her face on the floor, Gajeel scooped them up and approached the door, swiping the fob and hooking his hand around her hip so she was reeled inside the warm building and into that yummy chest that Drunk Levy was adoring. A single trail of sweat trickled down the small of her back from the fever that Gajeel was stoking with those delicious hands. The heat of the lobby felt stifling in comparison to the winter air outside that cooled her fervour for the man in front of her.

"Damn Levy," Gajeel breathed as he gripped her hair in that punishing grip again.

The pinpricks of pain stabbed like lightening to the heat pooling in her lower abdomen. She loved it. She loved that it seemed he was as intrigued by her as she was by him. She loved the way that those eyes devoured her, like a predator to her prey. This time she didn't need any encouraging as she reached around him to press the button to call the lift. In doing so she put herself within his _very_ personal space. Formerly her pride and shyness would have held her back from boldly placing her hand on his belt and toying with going up and down. Her ex made her feel that an initiative take was emasculating. But staring into Gajeel's eyes she felt desired. Wanted. Needed. Like he needed air, water, food. He _wanted_ her and would take anything she would put down.

Tracing down the skin of his throat she noted for a moment a long scar heading down from his shoulder under that deliciously tight t-shirt. Her fingernail caught on his clothing and she could hear their pants in the quiet lobby of her flat's building, but Gajeel's stopped when she reached his belly button, she flirted around it but knew what she wanted and plucked at the belt loops, checking their hips. The brief worry she had that she was too bold evaporated under the strangled noise caught in Gajeel's throat, rewarding her. Beaming she tilted herself towards his lips, desperate for more of his kiss.

The lift dinged its arrival.

He grinned as he walked backwards, and as Levy was connected by his belt loops she followed the big bad wolf into the house. Her heated skin flared when his knuckles traced down her carotid artery, following her collarbone to her arm which he traced causing Levy to shiver. That grin just got larger as he tugged her hand to his neck while the other stayed anchored at his belt loop.

"What number, shrimp?" he murmured, his hand still gripping hers at his neck, his rough thumb caressing her knuckles.

Startled first by the nickname and second by the fact that she hadn't moved to press the number, her mouth stuttered off the number not taking her eyes of him as he reached around and checked their hips at the same time. Levy swallowed back her moan but she did indulge in letting the hand around his neck follow back down to firmed pecs that almost had her drooling. How did a man like him want to sleep with a girl like her? Although she put it in the back of her mind when the lift shuddered to a stop on her floor. Unhooking her hand briefly from his belt loops she was sure to grab his hand as she all but raced to her flat door. She went to grab her keys before the hot male behind her pressed his need into her backside as he smoothly clicked her lock into place and all but shoved her through the entry way. Not that she minded.

As soon as Gajeel shut the door behind him, she didn't know where the animal deep within her belly came from, but no sooner as the door clicked into place than her legs were wrapped around Gajeel's hips and her arms around his neck all but molesting his mouth. Not that Gajeel minded either.

He groaned deep within his throat and his hands smacked under her bottom to hold her where his hardness was located. Levy wished she could whimper to let him know that he was doing well but instead it was swallowed as Gajeel turned to her bookcase which ended at hip height and swept the cluttered surface in time to shove her there where he wasted no time in hitching up her skirt. Not one to be outdone, Levy tugged desperately at Gajeel's t-shirt wanting to see those pecs that she had admired under her hands in all their bare glory.

Instead of letting her, Gajeel brutally pinned her hands to the top of her book case, rolling his hips with a groan. At the apex of her thighs it felt like a tiny supernova was growing, ready to combust. Panting, Levy tried to mimic this burly man in front of her but it was impossible with the way her pinned her hands. His chest was aligned with hers and she could only push her breasts closer in a futile attempt to touch him. It was like he had a pleasure in maintaining a distance that she couldn't breach. Separating their mouths with a chuckle, Gajeel licked at her lips before staring down at her.

"What?" she panted.

"Nothing," he purred, nestling his face in her neck starting to caress her skin with his teeth and tongue. "You're just a lot smaller than I thought, shrimp."

Levy bristled and tried to turn to give a scathing reply. Did he really have to bring something like that up when they were getting hot and heavy? The steady burn in her knickers throbbed indignantly. What she didn't expect was the way that Gajeel bit her lower lip with a punishing grip. Her eyes rolled and her spine melted like butter in a hot pan, slumping against the wall behind. Moaning she got lost in the way that the flush that was in the apex of her thighs spread until her cheeks flared like red fireworks. He pulled away for a brief moment to press tickling kisses to her cheeks, jaw until he burrowed his way back to her sensitive neck. Then she remembered what he said.

"I'm not small!" She protested although it was really pathetic protestation through the way she shifted constantly on top of her surface trying to bring some relief to the inferno. "An-And don't call me shrimp!"

Gajeel raised his head with a cheeky eyebrow raised as if to say _really? We're really discussing this now?_ Levy just glared back. Chuckling he brushed his nose against hers, his breath ghosted over her lips making them tingle in anticipation.

"What about fun size?" he purred, his lips whispering over hers causing her neck to arch and try and reconnect. "Half pint? Short stack? Buzz in when you hear one you like."

Levy felt inner anger boiling in her but her need to _get off_ was much larger. Tangling her legs with Gajeel's, she forced him to stumble and grind his erection into her forcing them both to gasp and moan.

"I'll be angry later," she puffed. "After you do something for _me_."

That weird chuckle echoed in her apartment that was positively sinful.

"I'm sure I can think of something," he finally released his hold on her hands.

And just as she was about to wrap them around his neck, he bunched her dress in both hands and pulled it up and over her head to expose her black lacy briefs and silky bra. Albeit a push up one, but he didn't need to know that. Her excitement was amplified as she saw the way his teeth bit his lower lip as if he was trying to hold back his response. There was that tiny anxiety that now her dress was off that he couldn't find it within him to continue what they started. But as soon as he continued to _devour_ her that thought drifted off under the explosion of sensation and she moaned, encouraging him through grinding their hips together again.

It was building inside her that feeling and she could feel just a few barely there grinds and she would be a puddle in his hands but just as she was about to reach her peak he stopped. A part of her screamed that this couldn't be happening again, she couldn't have another man who refused to treat her well. Just as she was going to haul him back damning the consequences, Gajeel bent and hitched her high in his arms.

She squeaked, her hands grabbing his head that was buried in her stomach, his tongue tickling the skin there forcing her to stay still as she wriggled with his burning path, while muted, added to the inferno that she was gasping to finish. Perching her on her couch arm rest, Gajeel wasted no time in stripping her underwear off while he knelt on the floor before her. She flushed staring at the way the man at her feet looked.

His ponytail had come undone looking like he was a savage and with that glint in his eye it added to the image of wanting to devour her. Swallowing, she wanted to close her legs but it had been so long since she claimed her own ecstasy, she felt if it had to be in a one night stand rather than in a committed relationship, then so be it.

Grabbing her ankles, Gajeel was not shy in spreading her wide as he stared at her and the flush that covered her cheeks spread like a wild fire to her neck as he licked his lips, one last smirk before he kissed her inner thigh. She held her breath as he kept his gaze on her, his tongue briefly, oh-so-briefly on her skin and she almost jerked in his touch. At her lower lips she literally felt she was melting and could do with some water but she knew that it would soon be put out if the man at her feet would do his job properly. Her heel kicked into the back of his shoulder impatiently.

His breath skated over her and it provided temporary relief as she tilted her head back, ready for something more. As if Gajeel could tell her impatience he dragged his lips back to her knee, pressing teasing pecks around her knee cap, his lip then mouthing over her other thigh. She was all but twitching before she had a nipping bite. Yelping, Levy glared down at the man again. Gajeel shrugged his shoulders.

"Just want your eyes on me short stack," he murmured, mouthing another space on her thigh that she hadn't realised was as sensitive as it all but melted on his shoulder. "I want you to know what I'm doing to you."

She couldn't swallow around the dryness and her heart beat that seemed to reside in her throat. She could only nod dumbly, her eyes probably wide with excitement and joy. Pathetic probably in his eyes, like who looked that keen when-HOLY MOTHER OF GOD.

Gajeel's tongue traced her edges, tasting a sample of her and clearly enjoying it as he then began his meal at the top, circling her clit. Lightening zinged down her legs and up to her heart which suffered a spasm of pleasure. Gasping his name, one hand went behind her to support on the back of the sofa while the other grabbed his hair. What for she couldn't answer, but the surprisingly silky hair was the anchor when another zing of pleasure catapulted through her body, sending even her smallest fingers and toes twitching. She swallowed her moan but realised with this technique that he was using, it wouldn't be long until she was literally a puddle that he wouldn't be able to put back together.

One hand that she hadn't realised was caressing her inner thigh, traced its way to the joint. Levy's eyes widened. He wasn't was he? Her inner walls twitched, very much ready to be acquainted with the very talented man beneath her. It was really crazy how eager she was for his touch now. A couple of hours ago she wanted to go home because she wasn't drunk enough but Gajeel's touch and the way he played her like a master with his instrument had her drunk enough on his touch. A tiny whimper was making its way up her throat but she tamped it down as she watched the man in question glance once more up at her before his hot breath made contact with her again and a warm finger joined the tongue. A loud keen made its way out of her before she could block it with a hand. There was a vibration under her hand and she knew that he was laughing. She didn't have to look. Even though she was meant to, she just couldn't bring herself to look at someone doing something as risqué as that.

The tips of her hands tingled in anticipation, everywhere she felt like she was about to combust and she could feel the cool trail as a drop of sweat trickled from her temple. She trembled and before she could help herself her hands knotted in his mane of hair and cried out as everything in her body short circuited. Her nerves, synapses were worn and sparked out. She felt her tilting backwards, no energy to hold herself up anymore. There was barely any alarm because she was too hot and satisfied to care. Luckily at least one of them did.

Gajeel grabbed her hips as he arched himself up to start laying kisses on her neck again. Purring Levy wrapped her arms around his shoulder, needing more support than she thought she would need to give. While she had found her satisfaction Gajeel grinded into her thigh where she found him still hard. She didn't dare to hope but when she thought about his oral skills she thought he would most likely hold promise with sex. Like an energiser bunny she found the excitement that was now buried deep in her bones a good enough reason to get her ass back up.

She pressed her lips to his desperately, rubbing her body against his, making her opinion known that she _very_ much appreciated his service.

But instead of doing what she thought of just unbuckling his jeans and thrusting into her regardless of the consequences he twisted her, bending her over her arm rest where she could hear the tell-tale clink of his belt buckle being undone. She couldn't really find it within herself to care as his hand traced down her spine, mixing his callouses with her sweat, making her hair follicles spasm with pleasure. Moaning she couldn't help but get another flush of heat eclipse her system at the thought that Gajeel was fully dressed behind her yet she was the one in only a black bra and being bent over the couch.

Swallowing her next comeback for Gajeel she felt his silky length against a cheek before some common sense kicked in.

"Condom!" she blurted.

A little part of her died and wondered why she ruined the mood but then she heard the well-known rip and slide. She almost slumped with relief and this time he pressed against her it was a lot more slippery. She twitched because she couldn't exactly tell how big he was but she just had to hope her ex wasn't too small in comparison. Or even the other way round although, she thought. Holding a deep breath, Gajeel grabbed her hips, moving her so she was further over the arm chair thankful that she still had her heels on otherwise he wouldn't have been able to reach her. Blushing, her neck prickled with awareness. Was he staring at her? She jolted when she felt a hand at the back of her neck. She tried to relax back down but clearly that was not what Gajeel wanted as he gripped her hair and arched her back as she felt the back of his knuckles caressing her bum and guided something thick between. She was still throbbing but down there was a little worried. Maybe he was sporting a 12 inch penis? Then what would she do! She was too small he would never fit and then-

She moaned as he breached her and her neck automatically wanted to fall between her shoulders but only Gajeel's hand kept her arching back, the angle almost painful but she could forgive him if he kept that delicious slide. Then it started to hurt. Not majorly. She hissed through her teeth as he reached a space within her that had never been touched by male genitalia before.

Swallowing back any number of swear words that were desperate to get out, Levy pushed back her hips pointedly. There was a brief gasped out chuckle before Gajeel brutally slammed back. Levy cried out. Oh god she was seeing stars, she was going blind and she was going to be mute because every time he slid in and out of her, he rubbed just right that she was crying out, keening, whimpering, _screaming_ for him to give her more.

He chuckled but finally released her hair that was one of the major points for why she got off with this man. She flung her hands to catch herself on the arm rest against the furious pistoning of his hips. Gajeel in turn grabbed the backs of her arms to stop them both toppling over the couch. The grip was punishing and it forced her blood to pulse hotter in her veins that she was crying out and every part of her was tensing, ready to release. He growled low in his throat and Levy sobbed into the couch, feeling her release just on the edge and this man was just too attractive as he let out his own noises of pleasure creating a symbiotic reaction.

Her neighbours were going to think a crime was being committed from the way her and Gajeel were yelling getting into the final throes of passion and she had to bite the back of her hand, hoping to at least mute some of the noises. Not that the man behind her wanted that. He grabbed her hair again, knotting his fingers in her strands yanking her head back, forcing her mouth to release her hand.

Her entrance tightened unintentionally and she gasped his name in a continuous mantra begging for him to wait until she got off first. Thinking that she had been quiet about that Gajeel's gasped out laugh begged to differ as his warm hands seized her skin harder knowing that she was going to be bruised didn't bother in the slightest as long as he got her of-

She screamed, her hands grabbed an errant throw cushion and muffled herself enough that she didn't think her neighbours would call the police. Her body seized in a seizure as the pleasure rumbled through her like an earthquake. Tears escaped the corners of her eyes as she couldn't even manage to blink because she knew she would fall asleep. He was still pumping behind her and she could only hope that he would get off soon because she was so sensitive that she couldn't even think of coming a third time in as many minutes.

With one last roar, Gajeel jerked for the final time in her before he slumped on his back.

In the quiet their huffs was the only thing that broke it and the way that his hands couldn't keep to themselves as he traced her waist, her shoulder blades, her collar bone before linking with her hands, aiding her to stand upright. He slid out of her and she almost moaned again because her lower half was clearly a slave to him.

Levy giggled. The arm hooked around her waist twisted her so her head lolled on his shoulder and a sigh of relief when she could rest her neck.

"What's so funny?" Gajeel scooped her legs from under her and walked to sit on the couch.

"Just this," she sighed as they settled on the couch with his arms around her.

"This?" he grabbed the blanket at the other end of the couch and wrapped it around them.

"Me just," she gestured down all but naked self. "And you still," she gestured to his still clothed body.

That standard grin was out as he bent to nibble on her neck. Her body tried to spark but it was trying to keep a motor running when there was no petrol and the battery was dead. Lolling her head back she closed her eyes for a moment.

She tried to stay awake but her muscles were relaxing and the feeling of that hot chest behind her was enough for her head to slump on his shoulder. She had the mind to offer water but she blearily pressed a kiss to his neck before she passed out.

…o0o…

Feeling the brightness behind her eyes Levy frowned as she fluttered her eyelids trying to get her bearings. Her vision cleared and there was her coffee table with the three books that she got through after her initial break up instead of her usual end table. There was the chocolate wrapper left with the takeout she got with Lucy the night before. The night before…

Levy craned to look behind her. He wasn't there but the smell of his aftershave was still there so he must have stayed for a while that night. She tried to straighten but her neck twinged. Slapping a hand to the pain radiating out the back of her neck she groaned. She forced herself to sit upright where her brain complained about the roving floorboards.

She glanced at the bathroom door which was wide open giving a full view of the tiny bathroom. She slumped back gingerly. He was gone. A part of her wanted to check the rubbish on the table but she knew without checking that there would be no number. Sighing Levy closed her eyes trying to give relief to her pounding head. Not that it helped she was going to need some water.

Standing up her legs buckled and she sat right back down again. Blinking Levy stared dumbly at her legs, expecting an answer for their jelliness before she laughed. Never had she had sex so hard she couldn't walk the next day. She shook her head as she tried to get up again with more success to walk to the kitchen. As she passed her mirror she paused as blackness caught the corner of her eye and she did a double take. Her neck was _covered_ in bruises, like a choker of hickies, some going as low as her collarbone with a few others dotted on her boobs and ribs and one on her hip although that could have been from stumbling into her bookcase. Her eyes though…she beamed. She looked well rested and her hair said recently sexed too. She shivered when she thought of him and she had to say she never felt so satisfied. There was the disappointment in the pit of her stomach that he didn't stay but it wasn't like she didn't know what she was getting into.

After filling up with water and dry toast she surveyed the mess in her living room with a curled lip. World War Three had exploded in her living room with her bookcase knickknacks all on the floor with a few book casualties. The coffee table was the biggest crime because usually she wasn't so messy. After clearing most of the cartons where they managed to get prawn crackers _all_ over the floor she brought out the hoover prepared to go crazy when she spied a sparkle out the corner of her eye. Frowning she bent down to pick up a hairband with skulls on. Briefly she remembered through the haze when Gajeel released his hair she saw the skulls on it.

Despite the morning, the bruises, the banging headache…she found it within herself to bring out a cheeky smile.


	7. He Could Have Your Humour

**He Could Have Your Humour**

This never used to be a problem, he wrenched the nut tighter on his magic bike. He used to be able to get away with being the sour one in the relationship because Levy knew him and knew how to cheer him up. Usually with metal but if he wasn't pissing her off too much he knew that it would be sex and metal, his two favourite things.

But now that she was pregnant, having two grumpy people meant an argument, and according to Levy, his fault. Then there would be moody silence that when she wasn't knocked up by him, she would breach the chasm where she would apologise or force him to recognise he needed to apologise or he would go without sex for a week. Then they would have sex for a week.

Now though, things were always on his end. Levy was frustrating beforehand but now pregnant with what she insisted were twins, she was doubly grumpy and wasn't the one to get them to kiss and make up.

He now had to change his temperament to suit her, turn his frown upside down as it were.

Last night they had an argument about her food cravings such as watermelon and _custard_ of all things. He grimaced as he chucked his wrench back in the tool box, wiping his hands. The ensuing argument wasn't worth the protest.

"But Levy you _hate_ watermelon!" he defended.

He was very much against going to the midnight market _on the other side of town_ just to get a fruit that Levy had self-professed was the devil of all fruits. Levy pouted, her hands planted firmly on her hips like an oil rig in the middle of the sea. Her bloated stomach of six months kind of ruined the effect.

"No I don't!" Levy yelled back, her cheeks puffing with anger. "And after all the things I do for you, the _least_ you could do was go get me some damned watermelon and custard!"

Gajeel stared dumbstruck. What was this monster that was in front of him?

"Custard _and_ watermelon? Shrimp," he implored. "You have to see that's _insane_ right?"

Oh god, he set off Mt. Levy and she was going to blow.

"OH? SO I'M INSANE NOW AM I?" she screeched grabbing a pillow from the bed that they stood across from each other and threw it at Gajeel, forcing him to step out of their bedroom.

She stormed across the room and glared at him for a moment. It wasn't as threatening as she thought it was considering he towered over her mimicking a yappy dog squaring up to an Alsatian. But…her eyes were welling up with angry tears and her mouth was screwed up to stop herself crying and that hurt worse than any verbal insult that she could throw at him. He hated it when the shrimp cried.

He stepped forward to try and comfort her but Levy shoved her dainty hand in his chest, halting his movements.

"NO YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING HERE TONIGHT," she thundered. "IF I'M SO CRAZY YOU WON'T MIND SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!"

She punctuated her last statement of slamming his own door in his face. Staring dumbly at the door, he knew not to argue. Now at least. The first time he tried storming back in he was sentenced to a week on the sofa rather than a single night. Sighing he walked along his corridor to the airing cupboard and grabbed a blanket warmed from the boiler. He continued on to the living room which since he began his cohabitation with Levy when they found out she was pregnant, now had more of Levy in there than Gajeel. The vase of flowers on the mantel piece, the bookcase shoved in the side that had more history, language and detective novels than Gajeel's Bike Bonanza magazines and horror flicks.

Even the scent of metal and oil had faded so it smelt like lavender from Levy as it was her favourite soap. Sighing he crumbled on the couch making sure he set an alarm to reach the morning market early to have watermelon and custard ready for Levy when she woke up.

After he bought the necessary items he still got an icy response in the morning and she completely ignored the watermelon instead having a bowl of custard for breakfast. Gajeel stared at her over his bowl of cereal wary, knowing her morning sickness hit like a freight train. They had to begin to hold a sick bowl in the kitchen for those moments.

As predicted Levy's face paled and her eyes started searching desperately and he picked it up from where it was beside him, abandoning his cereal circling the table, automatically holding her hair back, ready for when she vomited. He didn't even curl his nose anymore that was how used to it he was. He learnt very early on that his snarky comments were not received as well as they were in the past. With his role as the impregnator, he had to cater to Levy's every whim otherwise she cursed his name to the high heavens that she would rage enough he was afraid that she would leave. Then Natsu and the rest of the guild would look knowingly as well as disapproving as they got their favourite Script Mage looking so desolate.

After he carried Levy to their room, served her tea in her favourite mug, tucked the blankets around her, placed her sick bowl within reach with her easy reading book and a piece of dry toast he retreated to the back, tinkering with his bike.

It had been a few hours and still hadn't heard anything from the little bluenette.

He had probably better go check on her. Tossing his rag over his shoulder he stepped into the kitchen and followed it down to their bedroom by their front door. He knocked tentatively, and pushed it open. Levy's head was reclined on the pillow, her book fallen limply in her lap, her finger holding her place. There was no longer the smell of sick so she must have cleaned up after herself. Daring to venture further, he pushed the door until the thought it was near the squeak that Levy kept bugging him to fix and slid through. She had her usual nest of pillows surrounding her.

Picking up her book he learnt his lesson the last time she went ballistic when he folded the page on her book instead of placing her bookmark in it and put it on the end table. He also removed the cold mug of black tea and half eaten piece of toast.

"Gajeel," Levy murmured.

Darting back to the bed despite how gruff he appeared he knew that he was so ready to be whipped by the woman in his bed. Not that anyone else knew.

"Hey there shrimp," he grinned, his hand squeezing hers. "How you feeling?"

"Better," then her lip started to wobble. "I'm sorry Gajeel."

Alarmed he knelt beside the bed staring up at her, trying to figure out what he said.

"What you apologising for shrimp?"

"I'm just such-such a _bitch!_ " she rubbed her fist in both of her eyes trying to stop the flood.

His eyes widened before he settled into the usual routine. It wasn't unnatural for him to have comfort the guilt she had after a tantrum.

"Nah," he grumbled pulling her head into his chest, stroking her back comfortingly. "You're alright."

Levy shook her head furiously, her hands grabbing his t-shirt.

"Why do you put up with me?" she moaned, her back shaking faster.

He sent his eyes heavenward. He hoped the babies would be worth it because he definitely was _not_ going to impregnate her anytime soon after they were born.

"Shouldn't that be the other way 'round shrimp?" he teased lightly.

She shook her head again. His chest was getting wet he noticed. It wasn't that bad but seriously about getting her pregnant again. It was not going to be happening any time within the near future. Even if he had to be celibate for a few years. He was not risking the condom breaking again.

"You're just so-so-so _perfect_ and I'm _throwing up_ and I'm so _fat_ and I just wonder why you _stay_ -" she babbled.

This was just getting ridiculous now. Gajeel shoved her back, glaring at her.

"Who the fuck said ya were fat? I'll fucking kill 'em," he shook her shoulders. "Was it Natsu? Gray?"

"No _I_ said it!" she wailed, burying her face in his chest again like an ostrich with its head in the sand.

He swallowed in his sigh and continued to rub her back but with a little more vigour as his agitation started to come through this conversation.

"Why the fuck would ya say that?" he demanded. "You're carrying twins for fuck sake I'd be worried if ya _weren't_ getting bigger."

Shit, he mentioned weight. That was a no go for any woman, he might as well have retreated to the living room again. Prepared for the worst he glimpsed down to see the tears slowing and Levy's little smile that drew him into this mess in the first place.

"Really?"

"Fucking of course," he grumbled back, booping her nose with his own. "And I think ya look, ya know."

He buried his head in her neck. Now who was the ostrich?

"Look like what?" her hand cupped the back of his head, her shoulders tightening slightly.

Burrowing his head further Gajeel could feel his ears getting redder and his chest tightened. Ugh, why did girls need all this girly talk in the first place? Swallowing down his distaste he kissed the skin beneath her ear.

"Ya know," he muttered. "Pretty, very pretty."

Her arms tightened around him wordlessly.

"And I think, ya know, the same stuff. I mean I think," he coughed. "I think _you're_ perfect."

Levy's shoulders started to shake. Was that laughter? Rearing back, ready to take back everything he said when he saw her eyes and that damned smile. Tears were rolling down her face again but she was beaming like he was her personal sun.

"Shit, what did I do?" his hands grabbed her face, his thumbs uselessly trying to push the tears away. "I wasn't tryin' ta make you cry!"

She giggled and covered his hands with her own.

"Well you did," she turned her head to kiss his palm. "But my hormones are already a little out of whack so it isn't really your fault."

He frowned.

"Well I'm the one who knocked you up so I should fucking hope it's my fault," he growled.

Her giggles echoed in the room.

"Of course, fine it's your fault that I am crying and not the two warriors inside me" she leaned upwards and pressed her lips to his. His hand automatically cupped her swollen stomach, his hand rubbing soothingly. "And thank you for getting me that watermelon even though I really do hate it."

He chuckled against her lips, licking at the seam.

"Does that mean I'm out of the dog house?" he asked.

Massaging his lips against hers, he almost forgot he asked a question as her tongue and her swollen body distracted him. Levy tugged away but moved one of her hands to his face.

"Mmm," she said, pressing into him for one more kiss. "Who else is going to be my hot water bottle?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Is that all I'm good for now?" he said, his teeth nipping at her lower lip. "How would I even fight through the mounds of these bloody pillows that ya insist ya need?"

Her laugh warmed him.

"Just go get dinner," she shoved him away. "And you can look forward to a cuddle and TV watching in here tonight."

His eyes were going to pop out if he rolled them anymore but he did after smothering her with one last hot kiss. Hoping and praying that it wasn't the last one of the night because he didn't want to just 'cuddle' that night.

"Fine," he rose and walked to the door. He flipped a look over his shoulder. "Ya stay in that bed 'til I get back."

With that said, he walked out to fight the daring battle in the market.

…o0o…

After fighting with his front door, Gajeel stumbled in with his bags of shopping. Gods be damned if he didn't have everything that Levy had previously craved. He was not getting kicked out of the bed that night if it was the last thing he did. He even rented a film just in case he didn't get lucky. He knew now that his temperament was meant to placate Levy's and that everything he did was for the long haul. While hornier with the children in her belly, he at least recognised that he had to work harder even if that meant being the bitch for the week at least it would get him the recognition he needed to get between her thighs and into her wet heat.

His teeth came to bite on his lip as he held his groan in and his hand adjusted himself slightly as he tried not to think of the very pregnant woman in the other room. As he started banging the cupboards open and closed for all the various food items, he heard the call from the other end of the corridor.

"Gajeel?"

He held in his sigh but walked to the door anyway. What could she possibly have thought he needed to get _after_ he had been on the shop? His mouth was about to say just that when he caught sight of her. His throat dry and mouth open, his shoulders sagged as he stood at the opposite end of the corridor to her, taking in all that… _that_.

Levy shyly toed the ground, her cheeks a deep cherry red as she flaunted her bare legs leading up to lacy black underwear that he could see through the sheer teddy that ballooned out at her stomach and plunged between her huge boobs from the pregnancy. He could see her nipples and it had been two weeks since he had been allowed to see her in all her glory. Swallowing Gajeel tried to say something but all that came out was a whine. His partner's grin widened as she grew more confident.

"I was wondering if you could help me out over here?" she asked, her hand on the door jamb leading to their bedroom.

He could see her thong. God almighty he could see her thong. She _never_ wore thongs. She hated them. Gods this must be love. He loved her. He really, really loved her. Striding down the corridor, Levy paused as she stared up at him from under her dark long lashes that he realised she put make up on for him too. He didn't care for the powder that covered her cheeks but those big brown eyes? All big and wide and accentuated by the mascara he could probably find it within himself to suffer. If he had to.

His heart pounded and he couldn't help the way he gripped the hair at the base of her neck to yank her closer to him. Gasping she stumbled closer but he could see the way her pupils dilated that she had been waiting as long as he had. His dick swelled at the sight of her, pregnant with _his_ children and glowed with her pregnancy. He didn't give a shit what she thought but god almighty he wished she could look at herself.

"Do you like it?" she gasped, her little feet trying to push herself closer.

Her bump pressed into his stomach and the contact made him flush. He did this to her and damn if that didn't make him hot. His grip tightened in her hair, leaning his lips down to hers, making her wait. If he had to wait two weeks she could damn well wait two fucking seconds. Levy shivered as her hands slid up his chest, resting on his pecs, unintentionally squeezing her pleasure.

"I fucking love it," he grumbled, his mouth grazing her cheek. "But I love ya body anyway."

He bit her jaw punishingly. Her shivers wracked through her frame and her pants were feverish against his sweaty skin.

"Oh, then should I just take it off?" Levy's voice wavered, uncertain.

The rumble in his chest came unbidden.

"Fuck no," he growled against her lips. "I want ta fuck ya in this."

His mouth devoured her sending delicious vibrations down his spine. She moaned loudly, her hands grabbing at his shoulders and hair trying to anchor herself. Gajeel could feel the way she was pushing herself higher on her tiptoes and remembered her complaining about walking on the balls of her feet. Bending down he grabbed her backside, he hefted her off the floor not letting their lips leave each other for a moment. Knowing Levy, she would think some reason to talk and that _wasn't_ allowed to happen that day. He strode into the room placing them both on the bed, her more gently than when he clambered on after her.

Gasping Levy reared back, her neck begging to be bitten and licked however he saw movement out the corner of his eye. The mirror that was just opposite them showed Levy's back and her hair dangling lusciously down her back. An idea beamed in his head and he grinned. If this didn't help her self-confidence, nothing would.

Flicking off his minx's thong with practiced ease he could see Levy was wriggling with delight. He bit his lower lip. If only she knew. Rolling onto his back he grabbed her hips to position it above his face. Squeaking Levy tried to glare down at him but held back her scathing words as his mouth pressed against her.

She gulped her eyes flickering shut much to his delight. His hand slid over her swollen belly, grabbing her hand and placing it where their baby was growing. Pressing kisses to the curve that connected her thigh to the apex he let his tongue flirt with her pale skin, his teeth sometimes coming into play. So enraptured with bringing pleasure to his woman he forgot the whole reason he was doing it in the first place.

"Look at yourself and tell me ya aren't hot," Gajeel purred into the juncture of her thigh.

He heard her gasp and knew that she saw herself in the mirror if it was any indication through the jerk of her hips. Her breathy voice was enough to let him continue eating her, one hand on her bottom to try and hold her still while his other linked with hers on the peak of her belly.

His dick was pounding in his jeans begging for release but he couldn't get relief until he pounded it into Levy's head that she was glowing in her pregnancy. For someone so smart the first question he always saw in other people's eyes: how did someone like _her_ end up with someone like _him_? Well that was after how did she let herself get pregnant but he was getting ahead of himself.

Levy's whine alerted Gajeel that she was close and moved his tongue faster knowing he wanted his woman to reach satisfaction before he was even inside her. She was going to see how hot she was in climax even if it killed him.

Her voice crying out to him was better than any worship to him, her hand crushing his hand with her tiny one was enough that he decided to reward her for her patience by wiggling a finger to tempt a little relief in the inferno that he was eating.

Bringing her hand to her mouth Levy's cry as she finished finally, her legs twitching around his head was hot as fuck and Gajeel was quick to flip their positions barely giving Levy enough time to dwell in her afterglow. After all, he was still horny as fuck.

Avoiding her mouth as he caressed her neck and her shoulder making his way down to her nipples he couldn't help but worship those breasts. He had always been a breast man and liked them large but Levy being the little sprite that she was convinced him otherwise. Before at least.

Although on his woman the huge breasts looked a little out of sorts for someone as short as her, he still caressed them, easing her down from her high onto a completely different ride. She tried to lay on her back with her legs spread but Gajeel halted her movements. She had said once specifically that she hated lying on her back because she could see how big she had become and how she was worried how he would see her.

 _The mother of his children_ , was the first thought that popped into his head but realised that wasn't what she meant.

Glancing back at the mirror to their right, he quickly flipped her to her side and slipped behind her, sliding one leg between hers after shucking off his jeans. Smoothing his hardness against her smooth skin he had to say other than her incredible horniness the other benefit of getting Levy pregnant was no more condoms.

He sighed hotly into her neck as he slid into her tight opening.

The whine vibrated through Levy into his chest and he couldn't help his answering rumble as he finally shifted in her delicious heat. Swallowing past his growl he didn't bother resisting nibbling at her shoulder as he slid back into her. He saw the way her hands clawed at the sheets, the way a bead of sweat trickled down her neck and down to her cleavage and the way her eyes were closed in ecstasy. That was unacceptable.

"Open ya eyes shrimp," he purred in her ear before slicking his tongue on the lobe of her ear. "I want ya to see how much I want ya."

Her gasp was all he needed to hear that her eyes had flickered open. Descending to her neck he trailed the kisses down until his mouth was playing with that strap holding the seductive teddy to her body. Anything that kept her body from him was a crime. Unless it accentuated her nudity. Yes, that sounded about right. As his hips pistoned into her, he couldn't help but notice that she was as tight as the first day that he seduced her and that with her soft skin under his mouth there was the brief moment in his mind that he needed to have this skin for his own, permanently.

Although the thought of permanence didn't exactly stay very long as he could feel the fire of ecstasy racing down his spine as he could feel the Levy clenching around him faster as he pounded into her. He wanted to feel bad for making her wail but when he glanced in the mirror and saw both their hands clasped on the peak of her pregnant belly and Levy's eyes finally falling shut in pleasure, he had to say maybe he would get her pregnant again.

If only just for this.


End file.
